


Write me a home

by Kael_Vercorian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Soulmate AU, Uchiha clan as potion makers, kitsune!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: Tobirama is surprised one day to see writing on his skin. Kitsune don't usually have soulmates, but he's happy enough to be an anomaly when his mate comes with such a welcoming family. It gets lonely in his forest, all by himself except for the occasional visitor.A soulmate au where the writing on your skin shows up on your soulmate's skin.





	Write me a home

**Author's Note:**

> It's taken me over a year to get this story written, in between everything else I've been working on. But it's finally done! 
> 
> Hopefully, everything is explained well enough in the story, but if anything needs clarification, please let me know!

Water drips from dark green leaves, splashing against an already soaked ground. The storm hadn’t lasted long, the chaos of the lightning reflecting the fierce but brief battle he’d undertaken to defend his territory. The forest’s magic slowly settles down as Tobirama limps back to his den, blood trickling down his side to be eagerly swallowed by the earth.

He can feel it sticking in his fur, making his snow-white tails twitch irritably. Sometimes, he wished it wasn’t necessary to go through this every year, fighting whatever kitsune happened to be around on the one day his forest allowed challengers. If he didn’t win, he’d be kicked out of his territory, never to feel that forest’s magic again.

It was a terrible thought and did make him feel a bit guilty about how he’d acquired this land two hundred years ago, back when he was just a three-tails instead of the majestic five he had now. He hadn’t really had a choice, though. Kitsune weren’t good at sharing territory, unless it was with blood family or their mates. As he had been a fox turned kitsune via the earth’s magic, instead of a born kitsune, he hadn’t had any family to turn to.

He had eventually met a wood nymph named Hashirama and become close enough to the man to call him brother. Hashirama had been born from nature itself, rather than any particular tree, and was thus able to travel to his heart’s content. Other nymphs were not so lucky and had to stay in the forest where they were born. His brother visited him a few times a year, some of his visits lasing for months and others just a few days.

In some ways, Hashirama was lucky that he didn’t have to fight for a place to call home, but he couldn’t imagine living without this connection to his forest. It was home, safety, and love. Even as he’s limping along to his cave, the forest senses his hunger, apples dropping from the nearest fruit trees to feed him. He sends feelings of gratitude through their connection and begins to eat. Without hands, he couldn’t take the apples with him, but he needed the sustenance before he could shift.

Once he’s safe inside his den, he transforms into human form, the only thing giving away his true nature the ears and tails that he can never shift away. Nature refuses to let kitsunes hide what they truly are. To pretend that the earth hasn’t blessed them with intelligence above an ordinary fox would be an _insult._

With his magic, he drags leaves and sticks in front of the cave entrance and moves farther inside, past a winding tunnel and into the particular cave he calls home. Furs line the stone floor, and a fireplace has been carved into the wall ages ago. He gets the fire going and then sets about healing his injuries.

Vocal spells weren’t his forte, but runic magic was his specialty. He uses his blood for ink and draws the healing symbols around his injuries, feeling his magic rise up to answer the rune’s commands. It’s as his wounds are closing that he feels the odd sensation of someone else writing on his skin. He watches in confusion as words slowly appear on his arm, disappearing a minute after he’s read them.

_Is that blood? Are you injured? What are those symbols?_

It takes a moment for him to understand what’s going on. _Soulmates_. Every human had one, but it was rare for the supernatural community. Even though kitsunes preferred to mate for life and nymphs had long relationships, there was just something about the soulmate magic that tended to skip over them.

That beget the question: what species was his soulmate? He was sure he had written runes on himself before, but the other may have been too _young_ to respond. That was not a pleasant thought, that his soulmate might still be a child while he was over five hundred years old.

Deciding to deal with his mental freak out later, he grabs a brush and ink from a basket against the wall. How should he respond? Were human children easily worried? He didn’t know.

Best to keep it simple then.

_I’m fine now. The symbols are runes to make my magic heal me faster._

There. That ought to be simple enough.

It takes less a minute for him to get a reply.

_You can do runic magic then? I’m impressed. No one in my clan has the right kind of magic for runes or spells, but we are excellent_ _at making potions._

A family of potion makers, huh? That could spell trouble down the line. He knows how valuable kitsune parts are for potion ingredients. Even if his soulmate is polite enough not to ask him for fur and…other things, his family might not be so tactful. It’s probably for the best if he doesn’t reveal what his species is yet.

_That sounds like an interesting profession. Does your family collect the ingredients themselves?_

_We do. Our forest is full of rare plants, but there are some things we have to go out and get ourselves._

Tobirama considers the words thoughtfully, realizing for the first time that one of them is going to have to move in the future. A long-distance relationship doesn’t appeal to him at all. He doubts his soulmate is going to want to leave his family, so now he needs to assess if their forest will be suitable to his needs.

_Does your forest have any supernatural creatures? The one near my village has a kitsune in it._

He chuckles as exclamation marks appear on his arm, conveying his soulmate’s surprise. Even though they were limited to the written word right now, it didn’t mean they couldn’t find a way to express themselves.

_You’re so lucky. All our forest has is regular animals. My family has been trying to find a kitsune for ages to ask for fur. Their magic is good for healing potions, and my cousin thinks a kitsune’s fur would help him create an eye-corrective elixir._

Healing potions. Hmm. At least if this family asked him for fur, it would be for a good cause. And it was a relief to know he wouldn’t have to fight another kitsune to live in their forest.

_That sounds like an admirable goal_ , he writes back. _I’m Tobirama, by the way._

_Madara Uchiha_

Tobirama blinks at the name on his wrist, understanding now the confidence with which his young soulmate had proclaimed his family _excellent_ at potion making. Their whole family specialized in it. Even people in the tiny village he lived next to had heard of their clan.

They didn’t just mix the potions together, they created the _recipes_. It was not an easy feat to accomplish. If you didn’t know what you were doing, mixing the wrong ingredients together as you tried to make something new, you’d end up blowing up your house.

Had his soulmate created a potion yet? Was he even old enough to brew his own potions?

_How old are you?_

_10\. And you?_

Tobirama grimaces. That was young. He didn’t even know how his instincts would react if he met Madara now. The human was still a kit and yet he was supposed to be his mate? He wouldn’t even be of age by human law until he was seventeen. He would just have to make sure they didn’t meet until then.

_I’m 15,_ he lies.

_You’ll be an adult before me._

_Noticed that, did you? Hopefully, I don’t have to explain to you why it would be awkward for us to meet before you’re of age. I don’t want to end up thinking romantic thoughts about someone who’s still a child._

Tobirama frowns as there’s no reply for a few minutes. Perhaps Madara was too young to understand. Had anyone given the child the sex talk yet?

Finally, he gets a response, the characters haphazardly written in his soulmate’s irritation.

_I don’t like it,_ writes Madara, _but I kind of understand. We’ll wait, but I expect you to write to me every day that you can!_

_Of course_ , he writes back, amused. _I want to know everything about you, soulmate._

_Good,_ scrawls Madara, and he can practically see the satisfaction in the words. His future mate was an interesting one.

* * *

 

Tobirama has many conversations with Madara over the years. He tries to keep the lies down to a minimum. There are several times when he just wants to come out with the truth, but he can’t make himself write it. It’s a truth better spoken in person, where Madara can see that he’s _real_.

Right now, when Madara hears _kitsune_ , his first thought is _potion ingredients._ His soulmate doesn’t mean it maliciously, and would never take from a kitsune what was not freely given, even if were not the requirement of most healing elixirs. Still, he’s lived his life knowing that if he wasn’t careful, some dark sorcerer would try to capture him and use him for their own gain. Dead or alive, his body is useful for power hungry psychopaths. He won’t be used.

Madara will know him as a real person before he knows him as a kitsune. It’s the only way this relationship can work.

As such, he’s told Madara as much about himself as possible. He’s mentioned his older brother who loves to travel, but that he prefers the familiarity of staying in one general area. Madara knows how much he loves to be outside, and that he trades animal pelts for other necessities as his ‘career’. They’ve talked about the types of foods they like, what they do for fun, and what their pet peeves are. Hopefully, with all this knowledge in mind, their first in-person meeting won’t be too awkward.  

It’s been a month since Madara’s seventeenth birthday, and Tobirama can’t put off leaving any longer. He knew this day was coming, but it’s still with a sense of melancholy that he packs up his stuff. His bowls and cups he carefully places inside one of his two cooking pots. The other is used as storage for his seasonings and seeds. He has a bag for the few outfits he owns.

Clothing has never been that important to him. What use is there for pants when you spend most of your days as a fox? He had only acquired the clothes in the first place for when he visits the human village. Now that he’s going to be spending time with his human mate, he would need to acquire more. Humans were so particular about not running around naked.

Gathering up his stuff, Tobirama makes his way out of the cave and to the edge of his forest. He’s already asked the villagers for directions to the city Madara’s clan lives next to, so there’s just one last thing he has to do before leaving.

Resting his forehead against the nearest tree, he sinks his awareness deep into the magic of his forest. He shudders faintly at the pure feeling of love that pulses between their connection. When he had first won this forest as his own, he had gained her loyalty but not her affection. That had come with time. He wishes he didn’t have to leave, but he could rest easy knowing that another kitsune would come by to give her the companionship she deserved.

He can feel the forest’s confusion as he begins to separate their magic. The only way he can think to explain it is to show her an image of two adult foxes and a litter of kits sitting side-by-side. Finding a mate is something the forest can understand; she’s seen it happen countless times to the animals in her domain. He can feel her sadness at his departure, but also acceptance. She wants him to happy, even if it’s not here with her.

_‘Thank you.’_ Tobirama sucks in a sharp breath as their connection suddenly snaps. His eyes sting with held back tears at the loss of his home, already missing the sense of safety and love the forest gives him. He stumbles away from the tree that’s no longer his and begins walking in a daze towards the nearest teleportation circle.

His soulmate lives nearly on the other side of the country from him. If humans hadn’t found a way to use runes for teleportation, it would have taken him weeks to reach Madara. Even with the circle’s help, he still has to walk from the edge of the city to the Uchiha clan compound, nearly ten miles away.

The sun has begun to set when he arrives. Rather than bother the humans as they’re settling down for the night, he bypasses the compound and enters the forest. He can feel wards around the perimeters, likely cast by someone who married into the clan. Almost everyone born with Uchiha blood has an affinity for potions and no other type of magic.

The wards are designed to keep out any humans not keyed into them and a few supernatural creatures that don’t have the higher thought process of a kitsune. There’s nothing keeping his kind out, which is no surprise. The potion masters of the Uchiha clan are probably praying that a kitsune moves in.

Stepping into the forest itself is weird. There’s no sentience in the magic around him. Likely, no kitsune or dryad has lived here in a very long time, if they ever have. It’ll be interesting to experience the forest gaining a personality due to his presence.

Tobirama extends his magic out over every square inch of the land, looking for a new place to sleep. To his satisfaction, there’s a cave system in the middle of the woods that seems to be perfect for his needs. He encounters a slight snag in that there are grizzly bears sleeping in the first cave.

The bears wake almost immediately but are unsure how to handle him. All animals can instinctively tell to be wary of a kitsune, even when he’s in human form. He solves the problem by walking past them and into the tunnel in the back. Smart creatures that they are, they realize he doesn’t intend to take the part of the cave they’ve claimed for themselves.

Threat averted, the bears go back to sleep. His connection to the forest is still shaky, but he can tell they’ve given him permission to walk through their cave to get to his own as long as he doesn’t linger. It’s probably even a good thing that the creatures are there; they’ll keep the humans away from his den.

Tobirama keeps walking until he finds an underground stream, choosing one of the cave rooms not too far from it as his den. It was a bit of a long walk to get down here, but that would make it more difficult for potential enemies to find him. He sets his stuff against the wall, using the few pelts he was able to bring with him as a make-shift bed.  

In the morning, he’ll need to build a fireplace and go hunting. As he only killed when he was hungry, it would be a while before he could line his new cave with furs. He was determined to make his den as comfortable as the last one. This move would be a gain, not a loss.

Shifting back into his fox form, he curls up onto his bed and slowly drifts off into slumber. Dreams of chasing rabbits and swimming in the river with Hashirama carry him through the night, letting him wake the next morning with a contented purr.

Excitement floods through him as the fog of sleep leaves his mind. It was time to explore his new territory. He dashes out of the cave on four paws, past the slumbering bears, and into the early light of day. His ears perk up as he hears the sound of leaping rabbits, stealthily making his way towards the lagomorphs.

It doesn’t take him very long to catch a few rabbits for breakfast, taking the pelts back to his cave when he’s finished eating the meat. He’s pleased by his acquisition. Rabbit fur was _soft_. Their pelts would make a fine addition to his den.

It’s midafternoon when he comes to a skidding halt, trying to stop mid-run at the sight of a young teen sitting on a fallen log, sketchbook in hand. His tails fluff up in alarm, pointing straight up at the sky as the boy’s eyes lock with his. There’s a moment of stunned silence before the human’s sketchbook slips through his fingers, mouth open but no sound escaping.

“A kitsune,” whispers the boy. “Oh wow. Madara isn’t going to believe this.”

Tobirama stops slowly backing away as he registers the name ‘Madara.’ He cocks his ears at the boy, tilting his head curiously. It takes the human a minute to catch on.

“Oh, um, Madara is my older brother,” stutters the child. “He’s always wanted to meet a kitsune. My name is Keitaro. It’s nice to meet you.”

Tobirama approaches Keitaro cautiously, but the child makes no move to try and capture him. Their eyes are level like this, causing the human to stare.

“You’re taller than I expected. Do all kitsune get this tall?” asks Keitaro.

He dips his head in the affirmative. A kitsune’s default body got larger as they aged, but they could always shift if they wanted something different.

“That’s amazing. I wish Madara was here to meet you. He’s going to be so jealous when I tell him later.”

Tails gently swaying as he considers his options, Tobirama turns his head in the direction of the Uchiha compound. He wants to meet Madara too.

Mind decided, he bounds forward, then glances back at Keitaro until the child catches on and begins to follow him. Once at the compound walls, he lets Keitaro take the lead to guide them to the child’s house. Every human they pass stares at them in amazement, Keitaro becoming more self-conscious the longer it takes them to reach his home, and yet smug that he was the first one in the clan to convince a kitsune to come home with him.

Tobirama stops outside the door, inspecting the large wood carving of a dryad. He had seen many such carvings in front of the homes they passed, depicting kitsunes, nymphs, griffins, Pegasus, nundus, manticores, and much more.

“Unexpected, isn’t it?” asks Keitaro. “I know a lot of magic users don’t have the same respect for non-humans that my clan does. But nature spirits like kitsunes and nymphs keep the forests healthy and the plants thriving, and there are many potions we couldn’t make without ingredients from the more animal minded supernatural creatures.”

“For instance, nundu fur is perfect for bone mending potions because their own bone density is so strong. However, nundus are nearly impossible to subdue without killing them, so you either have to murder such a majestic creature that hasn’t done anything to you, or you learn how to ask them for fur,” continues Keitaro.

Tobirama makes a questioning yip. How did one negotiation with a nundu?

“It’s tricky, of course. Nundus don’t understand as much as we do, and they get annoyed if you confuse them. Potions perplex them, but they have a general idea of what magic is. You just tell them that their fur can be used to heal people with magic and make them an offer for trade. It has to be something they can’t normally get on their own. Deer is easy for them to catch, but quails and goose can sense their strong energy and usually fly away before they can get close. They also like quail eggs, but don’t demand as much of them because they don’t want to deplete the quail population,” explains Keitaro.

Tobirama looks suitably impressed, not having realized before how much effort the Uchiha clan put into gathering ingredients ethically. It went a long way to getting him to trust them. A bit surer that they weren’t going to attack him at any moment, he willingly follows Keitaro into the house.

An even younger child is lounging on the couch when they enter. The boy nearly falls off at the sight of him.

“That’s my brother, Jiro. He’s eight years old. I’m fourteen and Madara is seventeen. We have two other brothers: Izuna, who is fifteen, and Takeo, who is ten. I’m not sure where they’ve run off to.”

“Madara is making potions,” says Jiro. “Izuna went with him to watch. Takeo is in his room, reading.”

“Well, I hope they get back soon. I don’t know how long our guest intends to stay.” Keitato turns to Tobirama. “Do you want anything to drink? Water, milk, tea?”

Tobirama gives a slight yip at the last option.

Keitaro grins. “Tea it is.” he gets out a few different types and lays them on the counter. “Any particular kind?”

He nudges his nose against the last box, recognizing the scent. Jasmine. He waits patiently as Keitaro brews their drinks, just managing to keep his tails from wagging as the cup is set down in front of him. Giving the drink just enough time to cool, he begins lapping it up with his tongue.

Once he’s finished, he begins to curiously sniff around the room, excited to find a fireplace. He looks to Keitaro and then back to the wood pile. Strangely, the human is not enthused.

“You want me to light a fire in spring?.......Are you pouting? I didn’t even know foxes could make that face………yes, fine, but I’m opening the doors and windows to let out some of the heat.”

Tobirama curls up in front of the now lit fire, nearly dozing off as the humans move around the house, going about their daily routine. Footsteps approach him, his eyes opening to see Jiro and who he’s guessing is Takeo standing in front of him. His ears lie flat when he spots a comb in the youngest child’s hand.

“Can I brush your fur, Mr. Kitsune?” asks Jiro hopefully.

“He’s not trying to steal your fur,” adds Takeo, correctly reading the mistrust in Tobirama’s eyes. “If you want, we can put the loose fur in the fireplace, unless it’s bad to burn it?”

Tobirama huffs at their pleading expressions, but nods towards the fireplace. Burning the fur wouldn’t harm him and would make sure no could use it in some dark ritual. Not that he thought anyone in the Uchiha clan would do that to him, but dark sorcerers weren’t above stealing.

Jiro lights up at his acceptance and begins carefully sliding the comb through his fur. It’s surprisingly soothing to feel the wooden ‘teeth’ against his skin. He practically turns into a boneless heap stretched out on the floor, a loud purr filling the silence of the room. True to his word, Jiro throws the gathered fur into the fire, giggling quietly at how cat-like he was acting.

“That’s cute,” comments Keitaro. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Kitsune? I’m about to start cooking.”

Tobirama reluctantly stands up, arching his back as he stretches. With a flash of magic, he’s on two feet, fully clothed except for those monstrosities known as shoes. So far, no one has ever been brave enough to tell a _kitsune_ that he can’t go around barefoot.

“I’d like that. Do you need any help in the kitchen?” asks Tobirama.

“You can cook?” blurts out Keitaro, wincing as soon as he’s said it.

“I’m over five hundred years old. You didn’t think raw meat might get old after a while?” asks Tobirama dryly. He glides past Keitaro, the tip of his tails brushing against the ground.

“Right,” mutters Keitaro to himself. “That makes sense, I guess.”

Keitaro takes care of preparing the meat while Tobirama dices and sautés the vegetables, one of them occasionally stirring the pot of rice. It’s as the food is nearing completion that Madara and Izuna arrive home. They enter the house, still laughing at some unheard joke. Tobirama nearly stars laughing himself when they catch sight of him.

“Is that…a kitsune?” asks Izuna weakly.

“What the hell,” agrees Madara, tone deceptively mild for the vulgarity. “How did this happen?”

“I found him in the woods,” reports Keitaro cheerfully. “When I told him you’d want to meet him, he was nice enough to come home with me.”

“That’s it?” asks Madara blankly. “You just invited a nature spirit inside and he said yes?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Keitaro grins at Madara’s frustrated confusion. “He even helped me make dinner!”

Izuna comes closer to the stove. “It smells good. I didn’t know kitsunes could cook.”

Tobirama snorts. “Have any of you even met a kitsune before?”

“Well, no, but Mother and Father have told us stories about them,” replies Izuna.

“Hmm. Where are your parents, anyway?”

“They’re out collecting rare ingredients,” says Madara. “They should be back in a few days.”

“Will you still be here then, Mr. Kitsune?” asks Takeo. “I’m sure they would love to meet you.”

“Yes, I will. I’ve….decided to move here.”

“Eh? Really? That’s awesome!” cheers Jiro.

Madara just frowns suspiciously. “Not that this isn’t a blessing to our forest, but a kitsune has _never_ so much as visited us. And I noticed you haven’t introduced yourself yet. Are names sacred to kitsune?”

Heart pounding, he shakes his head. “No. Nature spirits aren’t Fae. Names have no power over us, nor do they have special significance.”

Madara raises an expectant eyebrow.

“I’m….Tobirama.”

While his soulmate is still blinking dumbly, he gets out ink and brush from his pocket and hastily scrawls his name on his arm. Madara is yanking his sleeve down a moment later, expression unreadable as he stares at the slowly fading word.

Voice flat, Madara says, “My soulmate is a kitsune.”

“Yes.” Tobirama breaths in deep, mustering up his courage. “My species and age were the only outright lies. I promise you that.”

Madara jerks in surprise, looking dumbstruck. As expected, his soulmate knows exactly how serious it is for a kitsune to promise anything. If he had lied in his vow, his magic would have struck him dead. Likewise, kitsune can’t back down from a verbal contract without the risk of death.

“I do have an older brother, though it’s by choice instead of blood. He’s a wood nymph born to travel. Though he had no special tree at the moment of his creation, he’s learned how to create seeds from his magic. Once grown, he can teleport to them from anywhere else in the world. It’s how he’s able to visit me. I was hoping to be able to plant one of his seeds in the Uchiha forest.”

“Of course,” says Izuna, bewildered that he even has to ask. “You think we’re stupid enough to offend a dryad? He could wither our crops in an instant. On the other hand, our crops could prosper like never before with his blessing.”

Tobirama relaxes. “Thank you, but you have nothing to worry about from Hashirama. He’s too kind hearted to ever curse someone, especially with starvation.”

“You’ve said things like that before,” says Madara. “Though usually with more complaints. Something about his naivety allowing others to run over him?”

Tobirama hums in agreement. “He gives too much of himself helping others sometimes, but he’s gotten better over the years at identifying scams. Kitsune are good at spotting liars, so I’ve taught him a few things as well.”

“What’s your worst pet peeve?” asks Madara.

It’s obviously a test, one Tobirama willingly goes along with to prove his identity. “Idiots leaving trash in my forest. Nature provides them with countless things—meat, fur, fruit, herbs, wood for houses and to burn for warmth—and yet they leave junk all over the place when they leave. It’s an insult to Mother Earth.”

Madara’s expression softens into something fond. “So you’ve told me a thousand times. It’s good to finally meet you in person.”

Tobirama nearly sags in relief. Madara was looking at him like a person, not how potion masters looked at animals they were sizing up for ingredients. After writing to Madara for seven years, he was fairly certain of the man’s character, but fears were not always rational. Humans could be unpredictable sometimes, too.

“And you as well.” He steps closer to Madara, drawn to the warmth in his eyes…

“You’re not going to start being mushy, are you?” asks Jiro. “Mom and Dad are always kissing and it’s gross.”

…….And stops walking as Jiro’s question reminds him they have an audience.

Madara scowls at Jiro. “No, you brat. We are not going to be ‘mushy.’ Did you wash your hands yet?”

“Not yet!” Jiro rushes to the bathroom to clean up, needing the footstool in there to properly reach the sink. Takeo trails after him sedately.

Tobirama and Keitaro begin to plate the food while everyone washes up, then they’re sitting down to a family dinner, hopefully the first of many. Thankfully, he had learned how to use the odd human invention known as ‘chopsticks’ many years ago. The clumsy, awkward way he had handled them in the beginning was not the image he wanted them to have of him, especially on the first meeting.

His tails make sitting on the chair a bit uncomfortable, but he scoots them to one side and sits closer to the edge. One of these days he would hunt down a chair that could accommodate his tails or learn how to make one himself. Five hundred years of living in a forest and he still hadn’t figured out woodworking. Hashirama, the cheater, could just use nymph magic to form things out of wood.

“This is good,” says Takeo.

“It is,” agrees Jiro. “Thank you for helping cook, Mr. Kitsune.”

“It was no trouble. And you can just call me Tobirama.”

“Tobi-kitsune,” replies Jiro with a cheeky grin.

“Or that,” says Tobirama, amused.

“Jiro likes to give people nicknames,” says Keitaro. “Though he will stop if it actually bothers someone.”

Tobirama shrugs. “I don’t mind. The first nickname just felt a bit too formal.”

“I suppose formality isn’t really necessary in this case,” muses Izuna, “seeing as how you’re our future brother-in-law.”

Tobirama blinks in surprise while Madara slowly turns red. That was one way of looking at it. He was glad that Madara’s brothers seem accepting of them so far. Hashirama was nice, but he wants more than one sibling.

“Yes, I suppose that’s true. Does your clan have their own wedding traditions?” asks Tobirama.

Madara’s blush deepens, which was strangely…adorable. He hadn’t realized his soulmate would get so embarrassed to talk of such of things, especially since Madara had been so bold as to write that he looked forward to meeting him in person so that they could finally kiss. Or was it the presence of others that caused that enticing shade of crimson to spread across Madara’s cheeks?

“Yes, we do,” says Izuna with a grin, a younger brother’s glee at embarrassing his elder sibling in his eyes. “I’m sure when our parents get home, our mother will be delighted to tell you all about it. She’s been looking forward to meeting you. We all have.”

“Madara-nii talks about you all the time,” says Takeo, serene gaze not faltering at all under Madara’s warning glare. “Of course, he never shares anything _private,_ but everything else is fair game. He was apparently quite impressed by how independent you are.”

Tobirama looks at Madara curiously. “Truly?”

Madara nods. “You told me you’ve been taking care of yourself since you were young. I know that couldn’t have been easy.”

“Well, young by human standards. You know the story of how kitsunes were first created, right?” asks Tobirama.

“Normal foxes that impressed Lady Magic by being cleverer than the other foxes were given special abilities,” says Izuna. “Then they paired up and made more kitsune.”

“Yes, they did do that,” says Tobirama dryly. “However, even to this day, Lady Magic can still bless ordinary foxes. I don’t believe it’s as common. Most of those who’ve come to challenge me for territory rights have been born kitsune.”

“Territory rights?” asks Keitaro.

“Yes. Each forest with a kitsune guardian has its own magic and it accepts one challenger a year. I won a territory when I was 327 and I’m 538 now, so I’ve faced….210? challengers now. Only two of them were born foxes like me,” explains Tobirama.

“You were a regular fox?” asks Izuna, intrigued.

“I was. And as I’m sure you know, animals grow up much faster than humans. I was on my own within a year. Most foxes don’t live more than a few years, so my parents are long dead. Lady Magic transformed me into a kitsune, though why she chose me above the other foxes I’m still uncertain,” says Tobirama.

“Why wouldn’t she have chosen you? You’re resourceful and clever. And you must be strong, to have defeated so many challengers,” says Madara.

“I’ve always thought of myself as more _skilled_ than strong. I managed to take that territory from a four-tails, even though he had more magic than me. Still, at the time Lady Magic chose me, I wasn’t any more extraordinary than any other fox,” says Tobirama.

“Some think that Lady Magic can see the future,” says Izuna. “Could she have seen how you would excel and that other foxes she could give her gift to wouldn’t?”

Tobirama’s expression turns thoughtful. “That does seem possible. No one really knows the true extent of Lady Magic’s power.”

“Perhaps she also knew you would grow into someone meant to be Madara’s soulmate,” says Keitaro. “One theory about soulmates is that Lady Magic views everyone’s possible futures and discovers who we would be the most compatible with.”

Tobirama’s lips curve up into a small smile, catching Madara watching him out of the corner of his eye. “I like that theory. And maybe soulmates aren’t just based on the two individuals, but the other people in their life as well.”

Keitaro tilts his head curiously. “Like their friends and family?”

“Yes. Lady Magic would have known that I would be happier with a soulmate that had a large family since I only have one brother, who I see a few times a year,” says Tobirama.

“And Madara gets someone to be an overprotective big brother with him,” says Izuna.

Keitaro and Jiro snicker as Madara rolls his eyes.

“Brats,” says Madara, pretending to scowl but he can’t hide the affection in his eyes. After a moment, he tugs at the collar of his shirt. “By the way, why is the fireplace lit? Even with the windows open, it’s still too hot.”

Keitaro looks at Tobirama pointedly, who blinks back at him innocently. Keitaro snorts.

“Tobi-kitsune over there wanted the fireplace lit, even though he was in his fox form at the time,” says Keitaro, shaking his head in disbelief. “Seriously, how did you not overheat lying in front of it like that?”

Tobirama shrugs. “Kitsune magic? I know I should like cooler temperatures because of the fur but I really prefer to be warm. I can withstand a wide range of temperatures without feeling discomfort.”

“A useful ability for someone who lives outside,” says Madara. “Now, if it’s alright with you, I’m going to put out the fire so the rest of us can cool down.”

“That’s fine,” agrees Tobirama.

With everyone done eating, Tobirama helps Izuna clean the dishes while the younger siblings head into the living room and each grab a book. There were two large bookcases in the room, almost completely filled. It seems this new family of his were avid readers.

“Are they studying or just reading for fun?” asks Tobirama.

“It’s a bit of both. In the afternoons, they get to research their subject of choice. They’ll write a short summary of what they’ve read at the end of the week, just a few paragraphs to let us know they’re staying focused,” says Izuna.

“They have lessons with one of our relatives in the mornings after breakfast,” says Madara, reentering the kitchen. He picks up a clean towel and starts to help them dry the dishes. “They learn things like math, grammar, history, and geography. It alternates depending on who’s teaching them. Then after lunch, they get free time to run around.”

“You and Izuna were making potions today, weren’t you? When is that taught?” asks Tobirama.

“Well, we start reading about how the different ingredients interact together from an early age, but we don’t start making them until 15. And that’s with supervision,” says Izuna. “Madara has had two years of experience so far, so he’s allowed to show me how to make the easier potions.”

“What makes a potion easier than others?” asks Tobirama.

“The number of ingredients, how often it needs to be stirred, how picky it is about the temperature of the fire,” says Madara. “We’ve got enchanted stoves to deal with that last problem. Our ancestors had to just keep taking the potion off the fire to keep it the right temperature.”

“I was learning how to make a burn healing cream today,” says Izuna. “It’s less complicated than the ones that fix bones. I won’t be allowed to start working on those until I’ve had at least a year of experience.”

Tobirama listens to their explanations intently, feeling as if missing puzzle pieces are being slotted into place. Madara has often written to him about his day, but he hadn’t realized before now how structured everything was. All he had known before about human schooling was that the little ones went into a specific building for hours at a time and then returned home. Apparently, the Uchiha clan had their own way of doing things.

He hadn’t realized at the time that his soulmate’s age had anything to do with why he was finally able to make his first potion that day. Now, he wonders what other details he’ll discover about this clan. Details that Madara didn’t even think to tell him because they were things that _everyone_ in his clan knew.

“I’ve been wondering, ever since Madara told me that certain types of magic are better at making potions…..are kitsunes able to make potions?” asks Tobirama.

Madara and Izuna both look stumped by his question.

“You know, I think we established with the cooking thing earlier than we apparently don’t know anything about kitsune,” says Izuna, amused. “Maybe our parents will know? We can ask them when they get back.”

“Not one of your other clansmen?” asks Tobirama, curious.

Izuna shrugs. “Mom and Dad are leaders of the clan. To be bluntly honest, I think we need their permission before we consider giving you any potion knowledge. Nothing personal, but they need to officially recognize you as part of the clan before we can share clan secrets.”

Looking unhappy about it, Madara reluctantly nods in agreement. “We aren’t technically allowed to share any potion knowledge without the permission of the Clan Leaders. Even as their heir, I don’t have the authority to share that knowledge.”

“Then we’ll wait for them to come home,” says Tobirama. His easy agreement causes the two of them to relax, relieved that he hadn’t taken it personally. “For now, do the two of you usually join your brothers during this study time?”

“I still do,” says Izuna. “As an adult, Madara can choose whether to study during this time or make more potions.”

“The more potions I make, the more money I can earn selling them in the village. There are even merchants that come from all over the country to buy the potions only our clan knows how to make,” says Madara. “However, tonight, I think it would be good for us to spend some time together. This is the first day we get to be together in person.”

Tobirama smiles, his tails gently swaying. “I would like that. Is there somewhere we can go, so that our conversation doesn’t disturb their studying?”

Madara’s eyes flicker down to his tails, looking curious. “Yes. We can go to my room. Your tails, are you able to control their movement or do they respond to your mood?”

“It’s mostly mood, but I can control them if I need to,” replies Tobirama. He sees Izuna leave out of the corner of his eye and steps closer to Madara now that they aren’t being watched.

Madara makes no protest when he slips his arms around his back, even returns the embrace, so he tips his head down, his nose against Madara’s neck. There weren’t really any words to describe a person’s underlying scent, though there was usually something overlaying the natural scent. In this case, potion fumes and the salty tang of sweat.

Beyond that, a person’s emotions could affect their scent, at least to a kitsune’s nose. It was one of the reasons they were so good at spotting liars. The rotting stench of deceit and bitter greed. Madara didn’t smell anything like that. No, his was the sweet smell of affection and blossoming love. And the beginnings of the spiciness of lust.

His lips brush across Madara’s neck, tilting up into a smirk as he feels Madara shiver. He blinks as Madara suddenly steps back. Before he can decide if he should apologize, Madara takes his hand and leads him past the living room, through a short hallway with five doors. The second door on the left is where they venture. By the scent, it must be Madara’s room.

He locks the door behind them and looks around curiously. A bed, a dresser, a desk, bookcase, and framed pictures of Madara’s family all over the walls. And one elaborate, colored sketch of a falcon. Madara’s favorite bird.

Drifting closer to the bookshelf, he traces his finger down the spine of a leather-bound journal. It was clearly an older looking text, most likely hand written. “These are your ancestors’ journals?”

“Yes. A few of them have been especially helpful, the ones where my ancestors describe how they went about modifying and improving already existing potions. It gives me an idea of where to even begin,” says Madara.

“Have you decided yet what kind of potion you want to try and create or improve?” asks Tobirama.

Apparently, it’s an Uchiha tradition that everyone would work on their own potion’s project throughout the course of their life. Madara had still been thinking about what he wanted to choose when Tobirama had left his forest to come and find him.

“Well, I had been thinking about trying to create a way to regenerate limbs,” says Madara.

Tobirama’s ears twitch forward, displaying his curiosity. “That would be an admirable goal. Why do you sound like you aren’t sure if you should go through with it?”

“Something like that would require an enormous amount of energy. And since potions are designed to be used on anyone, even those without a drop of magic, all the energy would have to come from the potion’s ingredients. And a sorcerer can’t just pour magic into the potion, either. Weird things happen when you do that. I would need hair, and possibly blood, samples from multiple magical creatures, then figure out which magical plants will let them mix together without exploding and to create the desired result,” says Madara.

“That’s…what your clan normally does, though?” says Tobirama, puzzled.

“…..One of the species with the most healing properties are kitsune,” says Madara. He barrels on before Tobirama can do more than blink. “But I don’t want you to think that you _have_ to give me fur samples to make me happy. Not if the idea makes you uncomfortable. I can try to work around it or find a kitsune who is willing to give fur. Our relationship can be separate from the whole….potion thing.”

Tobirama grabs Madara’s wrist when he starts gesturing, pressing their lips together to stop Madara from rambling further. Then he keeps kissing him because it feels good, his tails flaring out wide when Madara kisses him back. A display. It was one way that kitsune use to attract a mate, showing off how powerful they are and the centuries they had managed to survive. He might have been embarrassed that his instincts were urging him to show off if Madara had any idea what the gesture meant.

“I appreciate that you want to respect my boundaries,” says Tobirama, forcing his tails to calm down and stop swaying under Madara’s gaze. “However, for something as important as this, I don’t mind giving some fur. But only to you. You’re my soulmate, and I’m reasonably certain I can trust you, but I would need to get to know your clansmen before I would be comfortable giving any of them fur samples.”

Madara’s eyes light up, and that right there makes it worth it. What’s a little fur to make his soulmate this happy? And he’ll be living nearby, able to keep an eye on the fur so it doesn’t get stolen; possibly he’ll even be in the room as Madara makes the potion, just as soon as Madara’s parents formally recognize him as their son’s future husband.

“Thank you. This will be a lot easier with your help, and I won’t give anyone else your fur without permission. I promise,” says Madara.

Tobirama relaxes, knowing now how serious Madara was about not sharing his fur. It may not have been as binding to make a vow _to_ a kitsune, but it was well known that kitsunes could always tell the exact moment when someone broke a promise to them. Madara wouldn’t make a promise he didn’t intend to keep.

“I believe you. And speaking of potions, your family grows ingredients in the forest, don’t you?” asks Tobirama. At Madara’s nod, he continues, “Then perhaps tomorrow you could help me find a space in the forest where I won’t have to dig up any important plants? I’d like to grow a small garden of my own. Though, I suppose some of the plants I want may already be growing somewhere.”

“I’d be glad to help. What are you wanting to plant?” asks Madara.

“Some spices, mostly, and a few vegetables. I’ve already seen a pecan tree while I was hunting, so that’s one thing taken care of. In my old forest, there were some fruit trees and I would pick clover flowers to make tea. I like to occasionally make stew,” says Tobirama.

“You’ve mentioned drinking clover tea in the past. Is that what you prefer or just what’s easier to acquire?” asks Madara.

“I’ve traded for other types of tea when I wanted variety, but I do genuinely like the flavor of clover tea. And I can always add some fruit juice to change the flavor when I’m bored,” says Tobirama.

“Our forest has a few peach and apple trees. We don’t try to grow much else in there that isn’t related to potions,” says Madara.

“Because farming would take time away from research,” remembers Tobirama. “You told me that when you were younger, when I first started asking about the forest.”

Madara gives him an amused smile. “You know, when you were asking me all those questions, I didn’t think it was because you intended to _live_ in the forest.”

“I guess today is just full of surprises for you then,” says Tobirama.

Madara snorts. “So it is.”

When their conversation trails off into silence, Tobirama circles the room curiously, looking at all the photos. Madara and his brothers playing outside, studying quietly in the living room, Madara proudly holding up what he assumes is his first potion. Five pictures with his mother holding a different newborn, the father standing beside her hospital bed along with which ever other child was already born.

His circuit of the room eventually leads him to the bed. He picks up the corner of the sheets between his finger and thumb, humming skeptically. “How can such a thin blanket keep you warm?”

“It doesn’t get that cold at night right now,” says Madara. “I have a thicker blanket in the closet for winter.”

Madara slides the closet door open and points up to the shelf above their heads, where two blankets and a pillow reside. On the floor was a pair of winter boots and hanging underneath the shelf were a few jackets and coats. On either side of the closet, pressed against the wall, were two chests of drawers, thin enough to fit in the small space.

“Would it be intrusive if I asked what was in there? I assume it isn’t clothes, since you have a dresser next to the bed,” says Tobirama.

“Ah, no, the dresser does have all my other clothes. Well, on the right, I have a mix-match of things. A few trinkets that I found at the market,” says Madara, pulling open one of the drawers to reveal a collection of carved animals, ordinary and magical. “I have some skincare products in the top drawer. There isn’t room in the bathroom for all of us to fit our stuff, and potion fumes will wreck your skin if you don’t use something.”

“Do you mean it dries the skin out?” asks Tobirama.

Madara raises an eyebrow and opens the top draw, revealing dozens of different containers. “If it was just dry skin, I wouldn’t need this many kind of lotions. Now, the tamer ones will just cause dry skin, but others have weird affects. Changing the tint of your skin, changing the _texture_ of your skin, acne—“ Madara wrinkles his nose—“and a few of them are kind of…toxic.”

“Toxic?” asks Tobirama, voice coming out sharper than intended.

Madara waves a hand, as though trying to brush Tobirama’s worry out of the air. “It’s not as dangerous as you’re thinking. You put the special lotion on before you start the potion, and that keeps the fumes from soaking in. We’ve got masks enchanted to filter the air and hats to keep the fumes from settling in our hair. And everyone takes a shower after making those kinds of potions, just to be safe.”

“Okay, but if a potion is that dangerous to make, how is it safe to drink?” asks Tobirama.

“Or to put on the skin. Not all potions are ingestible,” corrects Madara. “It has to do with the way the ingredients interact. Mix two things together and they create a toxic fume for a while, but then you’re able to add a third ingredient that neutralizes them.”

Tobirama frowns skeptically but lets the subject drop. “What do you have in the other drawers?”

Madara opens the bottom drawer and pulls out a stack of drawings. “These are what my brothers have gifted me with over the years. You can tell which ones are from Takeo, since he’s more naturally artistic. Everyone’s encouraged to have a hobby outside of potion making, and this is his. The others were only really interested in drawing when they were younger. Even Jiro is starting to outgrow it.”

“What hobby do you have?” asks Tobirama. He takes the stack of papers Madara hands him and flips through them. They really were quite good for an amateur artist. And the pictures done by the other brothers were cute, squiggly things.

“I tried out woodcarving for a few weeks, about a year ago. I don’t think I ever told you that. There was always something more interesting to talk about, and when I decided woodcarving wasn’t for me, I didn’t see any point in mentioning it after that,” says Madara. “I might try out an instrument at some point, when I can decide which one to put the energy into learning. And for now, I’ve been trying to knit some things. So far, I can only really make blankets and scarves, which is all I really need. I don’t want to spend my free time making clothes.”

“Then why learn knitting at all?” asks Tobirama.

Madara’s expression turns faintly embarrassed. “It’s kind of a tradition in my clan. When two people are dating, they usually give each other at least one gift that’s homemade. Also, the couple’s first baby blanket is usually handknit by one of the parents. I figured, we might adopt someday, so one of us should know how to make a blanket.”

Tobirama is silent for a moment, most of his mind stuck on ‘what should I make???’ Then he realizes Madara could be taking his silence as something negative and seeks to reassure him. “I’m glad I waited to start a family.”

Madara looks briefly surprised then turns thoughtful. “You’re over five hundred years old. I suppose it makes sense that you would have had offers before now. Why haven’t you married yet?”

“I’ve had dozens of kitsune visit me, besides the ones who wanted to challenge me for territory. Not all of them were looking for a mate. Some kitsune will have sex just to have kits. However, I wasn’t interested in siring children that would be raised miles away from me. And although I could have shifted into a female form to have children myself, I ultimately decided I wanted a mate first to raise them with me,” says Tobirama.

He pauses a moment as Madara’s eyebrows arch up, giving him a moment to process that before continuing, “Kitsune have a unique connection to the forest they’re living in. But even a visiting kitsune will connect to the forest on some level. The forest was able to give me a vague idea of their personality, and while some were more compatible than others, none of them felt right for me.”

“I imagine it would have been awkward if you took a mate and later found out you have a soulmate,” says Madara. “I’m glad for both our sakes that you waited.”

Madara then opens the top drawer of the left-hand chest, pulling out a pale blue blanket the perfect size for a baby. “This is my second attempt at making a blanket. The first time, I made the loops too loose. It resulted in holes in the fabric, which wouldn’t have kept the baby warm. This one is better. What do think?”

Tobirama takes the blanket from him and makes a short purring sound. “It’s soft. I like it. What is it made from?”

“It’s wool-yarn,” says Madara, amused at the way Tobirama keeps rubbing his fingers over the fabric. “My winter blanket is made of the same material. I suppose I know what I should make you now.”

Tobirama’s ears perk up. “You’ll make me one of these?”

“If that’s what you want. Do you currently have a blanket?” asks Madara.

“I haven’t used blankets in the past, but I’d like one. I had to leave a lot of my furs behind when I moved, but I have enough to use as a bed. Sleeping in my fox form keeps me warm enough,” says Tobirama.

“Warm enough,” repeats Madara. “But you like being really warm, as evidenced by lighting the fireplace in the spring. I’ll make you one of the blankets. It should be done within a week or two.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else you need?” asks Madara. “If you had to leave most of your stuff behind…”

Tobirama shakes his head. “I was able to bring the essentials, but the furs would have been too heavy to take with me. I traded with the humans sometimes, but I was mostly self-sufficient. Still…I did like the teas the village had. Though, considering how quick Keitaro was to offer me a cup when I visited, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

Madara chuckles. “No, that’s not a problem. You can come over anytime. Although if you’re really wanting variety, Cousin Hitomi loves to buy exotic teas.”

“Then perhaps you can introduce me to her later. Not tomorrow, as I need to set up my garden and fix up my den,” says Tobirama.

“Your den?”

“Yes. I’ve picked out a nice cave, near an underground stream. However, the entrance cave is large and taken up by bears. And while the bears will keep the humans away, it will be more convenient if I make a smaller, less noticeable entrance for my own use. I can use my magic to shift the dirt around,” says Tobirama.

“Perhaps the day after tomorrow to meet Hitomi then? I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to meet you. She doesn’t travel much, but she loves to hear the stories from those who do,” says Madara.

“I did travel quite extensively for a few hundred years before I won a territory,” says Tobirama. “I can tell her about the places I’ve been.”

Madara puts the blanket away while he’s talking, then moves his desk chair closer to the bed when he’s done. “Would you like to sit down? Maybe on the bed and I’ll take the chair, so your tails have more room?”

“The bed would be preferable,” admits Tobirama. He takes a seat on the bed, his tails fanning out behind him and Madara arranges the chair to be just in front of him.

“I’m curious about the territory fights you mentioned,” says Madara. “Is there only ever one kitsune in a forest? Wouldn’t that limit your population size?”

“Kitsunes will share territory with their mate and children. They’ll also allow their children’s mates to live with them. The grandchildren can then be raised in their territory, but they have to leave if they want to get mated and have kids of their own. However, not every kitsune’s territory is an entire forest. There are too many humans around, cutting down trees to make way for themselves, for that to be possible,” says Tobirama.

“So a forest can be divided up into multiple territories?” asks Madara.

“Exactly. The size of the forest will determine how many separate families can live there. A kitsune’s main diet is meat, about eighty percent, so too many kitsune will result in extinction of the prey species,” says Tobirama. “I mostly eat rabbit, living by myself, but kitsune families will share deer and elk.”

“What about turkeys?” asks Madara.

Tobirama blinks, looking faintly surprised. “Ah, right. I forgot about them. My forest didn’t have turkeys, so I haven’t eaten them in a while. Now that I think about that, I believe I saw a few of them earlier today. I might hunt one of them for my next meal, though I’m not sure what I’ll do with the feathers.”

“Some humans like to turn them into old-fashioned quills or use them in various art projects. I’m sure you’ll be able to sell them at the market to one of the merchants. Or you could even turn them into some form of decoration for your den,” says Madara.

“A decoration? I’m not very artistically inclined,” says Tobirama. Despite the protest, his ears were perked up with interest, imagining different colored feathers hanging on his den walls.

“If you collect the feathers, I’m sure _someone_ in my clan will be willing to help you come up with a design. And if you’re not comfortable with them going in the den with you, they can glue the feathers onto a picture frame rather than directly on the walls. That is, assuming you can put a nail in the wall,” says Madara.

“Yes. I used my magic to carve an entire fireplace into the stone. A few nails won’t be a problem. And you’re right. I don’t want just anyone going into my den. I wouldn’t mind letting you in, and maybe your brothers in the future once I know them better, but no one else,” says Tobirama.

Madara’s eyes brighten with affection, learning forward to close the gap between them. Tobirama meets him halfway, making a quiet sound of pleasure as their lips touch. He grips Madara’s arms and tugs, pulling him onto the bed next to him. His tails swish to one side, away from Madara. He isn’t ready for them to be touched yet.

They lose track of time just kissing each other. Every time one of them starts to pull away, the other surges forward, eager for the feeling of lips against theirs.  Little pecks soon become something more sensual, lips tingling from soft bites, tongues taking turns exploring the other’s mouth. Eventually, Tobirama has to wrench his mouth away from Madara’s, flushed and panting as a pleasant heat winds through his body.

“I suppose now would be a good time to discuss how far we want things to go….physically,” says Tobirama.

Madara’s eyes widen before he looks away, blushing. He clears his throat a few times, trying to speak through the sudden nerves. “Ah, right….that. Um….I haven’t…I’ve never….”

Tobirama touches his index finger to Madara’s lips, heart twisting at the hint of apprehension in Madara’s eyes. “I’m not going to pressure you into anything. To be perfectly honest, I’m not certain I’m ready for us to have sex yet, either. We may have written to each other for years, but for many of them, you were still a child. I wish to get to know you as an adult before taking things farther.”

Madara relaxes, giving Tobirama a sheepish smile. “I know you wouldn’t try to pressure me. You’re not that sort of person. I’m just nervous, I guess. There’s a lot of hype about someone’s ‘first time’.” Then he wrinkles his nose. “Though it’s considered more significant for women, for some reason. There seems to be this idea in our culture that men should be more eager to have sex.”

“Well, in a man-woman relationship, the woman is the one getting penetrated. In that case, there is a bit more significance, as her first time could be quite uncomfortable if neither of them knows what they’re doing,” says Tobirama. Then he shrugs. “But that could apply to two men in a relationship too. Either way, I’ve always thought humans were a bit too obsessed with sex. Sure, it feels good, but it’s not the most important part of a relationship.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it, seeing as how I’ve neither experienced sex or a romantic relationship before,” says Madara.

“We’ll be learning about the second one together,” says Tobirama. “The only experiences I have with people is as a brother, a competitor for territory, and a trader. Most of my time is spent alone.”

Tobirama bites his tongue as soon as he’s said it. He hadn’t meant to sound that lonely.

“You’re not alone anymore,” Madara says firmly. He holds Tobirama’s gaze, doesn’t look away from that aching loneliness in his soulmate’s eyes. “You have me, and my brothers, and everyone else in my clan now. Anytime you want company, we’re here.”

Tobirama swallows thickly, tongue feeling heavy from all the words he wants to say and the emotions he doesn’t know how to convey. Instead of speaking, he wraps his arms around Madara, expressing his gratitude the only way he can right now.

Madara rubs his back soothingly, hand drifting up to his head before he hesitates. “Is it alright if I touch your ears?”

“Yes, the ears are fine but not the tails. Having my ears touched is just mildly pleasant, while the tails can cause….arousal,” says Tobirama.

Madara blinks, then stares down at Tobirama’s tails, seeing them in a new light. He has a feeling he’s going to be thinking about this conversation every time he sees Tobirama’s tails swishing behind him from now on. But he doesn’t let that distract him for too long. He had wanted to pet Tobirama’s ears, and pet them he does, fondly amused when Tobirama starts purring.

“Hmm. Feels nice,” murmurs Tobirama, voice soft and drowsy.

“You sound tired. Long day?” asks Madara.

“Mm-hmm. And a long day tomorrow, too. Is it too soon for us to share a bed or should I head back to my den?”

“I haven’t shared a bed with anyone since my brothers were younger, when they would occasionally have nightmares,” says Madara thoughtfully. “So it might feel awkward at first, but I think I would like to sleep next to you.”

Madara gets up to turn off the lights, and then the two of them lie down next to each other underneath the covers. Tobirama hesitates for a moment then scoots closer, smiling when Madara drapes an arm around his waist. However, that happiness is short lived when he can’t keep his tails under control, all of them trying to inch closer to Madara.

“What…?” Madara lifts the bedcovers when the sheets keep moving, raising an eyebrow at his tails.

“I keep wanting to put my tails on your legs,” says Tobirama, puzzled. He’s never had that urge when Hashirama was sleeping next to him, or even one of his one-night stands. “I don’t know if this is some instinct….”

Madara stares curiously at his tails for a moment longer then gives a one-armed shrug. “Well, it’s fine with me. You just have to keep in mind that while I won’t intentionally touch your tails, I might move in my sleep.”

Tobirama starts to mentally debate the pros and cons, but in the end, his instincts win out. He lets out an involuntary purr when his tails drape over Madara’s legs, the sight and feel of it is so pleasing to him. However, he doesn’t let himself dwell on the why’s. He could think about it all night and still not understand why his instincts want him to act in certain ways. It was just part of who and what he is.

And not all his instincts were inconvenient. Finding Madara’s scent calming, for instance, was rather useful now while he was trying to fall asleep. Still, it does take him longer than normal to drift off. Madara was right in that it _is_ an adjustment to have someone new in your bed, but luckily for his peace of mind, it only takes about an extra fifteen minutes for him to fully relax.

* * *

 

It’s the sound of pots and pans clanking together as they’re dragged out of cabinets that wake him up the next morning. Blinking his eyes open slowly, he squints as the light pierces his eyes, then buries his head back against the bed. He makes a discontented noise when Madara gets up, already missing the warmth from having another body beside him.

“Aren’t you the one who said it’s going to be a long day today?” asks Madara.

Tobirama’s ear flick at the sound of his voice, but his tired brain still resists the thought of getting up. He shifts into his fox form, curling up with his tails over his eyes to block the light.

Madara snorts and leaves the room, and for a few minutes, Tobirama mistakenly thinks he’s won. But before long, Madara is back, and he actually _picks him up._

Tobirama brings his nose up to Madara’s face and yips indignantly, smugly satisfied when it causes Madara to jerk his head back. It’s less satisfying when Madara starts to laugh and carries him out of the room. He’s set down on a tiled floor, in the hallway bathroom.

“Now, I assume kitsunes are like humans in that food comes out the same way?” Madara asks, waiting until Tobirama nods before continuing. “Okay, then, and you know how to use a human bathroom?” Tobirama nods again. “Good. Then come to the kitchen when you’re done. And don’t fall asleep in here. That’s not sanitary.”

Tobirama rolls his eyes as Madara leaves, shifting back to human form to lock the door. He doesn’t stay mad for very long, though. After all, if he hadn’t wanted to be picked up, he shouldn’t have transformed into a _small_ fox.

When he finally ventures into the kitchen, he finds the three eldest siblings cooking breakfast while Takeo and Jiro set the table. As soon as Madara notices him, a cup of tea is all but shoved into his hands as Madara ushers him to the table.

“Breakfast will be finished in about five minutes. I suggest drinking this in the meantime. The caffeine should help wake you up,” says Madara.

Tobirama gives the cup a bemused look as he sits down but trusts in Madara’s judgement and begins sipping at the hot liquid. He’s about half done when Madara sets down a bowl of miso soup in front of him, along with a plate of rice, grilled fish, and rolled omelets. Picking up his chopsticks, he thanks them for the food before digging in.

He helps with the dishes after they’re done. Madara tries to insist, at first, that he doesn’t need to, but he doesn’t want to be treated as just a guest. He wants to be part of the family, and family helps with the chores. And while he and Madara clean up, the children gather up notebooks and pencils for their morning lessons.

“Are you guys spending the day together?” asks Keitaro.

“Yes, we are. Tobirama asked for me to show him which plants we harvest in the forest, so he doesn’t accidently dig up something we use,” says Madara. “Considering the size of the forest, we’ll probably be gone all day, but I’ll try to be back in time for dinner.”

“ _We’ll_ be back in time for dinner, if you don’t mind having me over again?” asks Tobirama.

“Of course we don’t mind. Visit as often as you like,” says Izuna.

Before they leave, Madara offers him a pair of shoes, but he declines. Hopefully without showing his utter distaste at the idea of ever wearing those foot cages. It isn’t his intention to offend his new family, but shoes are just…..There are no words for how much he dislikes them.

He walks with Madara’s brothers to their teachers’ houses, the two oldest and the two youngest each going to a different house. Judging by the appearance of the other children already there, he’s assuming their groups are divided up by age.

Madara doesn’t stop to chat, leading him away from the curious onlookers when he notices how uncomfortable Tobirama finds their staring. He breathes a sigh of relief when they reach the clan gates, not even realizing his ears were pressed flat against his head until they shoot back up.

“They’ll get used to having you around eventually,” says Madara, reassuringly. “It’s only the rarity of seeing a kitsune that has them staring.”

“Yes, but it’s still…unsettling,” says Tobirama. “I suppose I should talk to them, take away some the mystery.”

Madara nods and starts them walking on the path to the forest. “That would help. And my cousin that I mentioned, Hitomi, she has an easy-going personality. She’s polite, too. You won’t have to worry about her asking any invasive questions…..Not by human standards, anyway. I don’t know if kitsune find different things rude.”

Tobirama shrugs. “If anything, I think we find less things rude. Living in a forest as foxes most of the time, we have less of a culture of being ‘proper’. Dressing and speaking the _right_ way, table manners, things like that.”

Madara gives a thoughtful hum but doesn’t respond beyond that. They walk for about ten minutes before Madara starts pointing out different plants that his clan uses. He even lists what different types of potions each ingredient can be used for.

Eventually, they reach a place that’s directly above the cave system he’s living in. Madara watches curiously as he crouches down, palm against the ground as he sends his magic into the earth.

“This would be a good place to make another entrance to the caves,” says Tobirama. “You might want to step back. The ground’s going to shift around while I work.”

Madara moves to the edge of the clearing and stares, fascinated, as a hole opens in the earth. The area around it sways up and down in a circular pattern, like ripples in a pond. When it’s finally over, there’s a small cave on the left side of the glade, just tall enough for someone to enter if they got on their hands and knees. A perfect size for a fox.

“Now what are you doing?” asks Madara as Tobirama somehow drags bushes from the forest, roots and all, to circle around his new cave.

“Transplanting bushes for camouflage. My magic should help them survive the relocation. I’ll be casting an illusion spell on the entrance, but the closer the reality is to the illusion, the more effective it is,” says Tobirama.

“And what about the people who actually know where the entrance is? How will the illusion affect them?” asks Madara.

“If they’re not keyed into the illusion, they won’t be able to see past it. But the illusion isn’t solid, so they could feel their way into the cave. I’ll key you into the illusion today, and your brothers later once I know them better,” says Tobirama.

He holds out his hand to Madara, his magic surging out as soon as they’re touching. The magic reads their blood, not their appearance, so not even a shapeshifter can fool the spell. For a moment, the scene before them wavers, showing nothing but a lump of bushes together. Then the magic settles in their eyes, allowing them to see the reality.

“Would you like to see inside?” asks Tobirama.

Madara says yes, so he shifts into his fox form and enters the cave, Madara crawling in after him. The cave was flat for a few feet then gradually slopes down, the ceiling getting higher the further down they venture into the earth. However, he doesn’t let it get taller than seven feet, not wanting the ground on top to be thin enough for someone to fall through.

He shifts back once Madara is able to stand up again, then leads them down. The tunnel opens up near the underground river as planned. However, on the way there, he notices Madara looking around blankly and remembers that humans can’t see in the dark. It takes only a moment to create a ball of light with his magic, sending it up to hover against the ceiling,

Then he crouches down near the water and sends his magic into the stone, creating a small basin a few feet away. Then he creates two thin tunnels, one connecting the basin to the river, and the other leading away from the basin and to the earth.

Madara kneels down next to the basin and inspects it, lifting up the small stone tile that was blocking the water from pouring in. He slots it back down when there’s about an inch of water inside, then touches the tile to the exit tunnel but doesn’t lift it yet.

“Is this meant to be a sink?” asks Madara.

“Exactly. This way I don’t risk contaminating the river when I want to wash my hands or clean my cooking pots,” says Tobirama.  

He tilts his head when Madara opens his mouth, then snaps it closed, ears turning red. What would cause that reaction? They were talking about washing….Ah.

“The bathing room will be in another cave, farther away from the river. In my other cave, animals would sometimes come down to the river to drink, and I don’t like having them in the same room when I’m trying to bathe,” says Tobirama.

Madara’s blush deepens, but he nods to show that, yes, that was what had him curious.

“Would you like to see my den now?” asks Tobirama.

“Sure. Do you just refer to the cave you sleep in as your den?” asks Madara.

“Well, it’s also where I cook, but yes.”

Tobirama leads them away from the river and to the cave entrance on the far right. That opens up into a small cave with two other doorways. They take the one on the left and go down a new hallway, past two cave entrances on the left. The hallway continues on further than that, but Tobirama ducks into the first entrance on the right, which turns out to be another rocky hallway. This one, though, is short, and opens up into a dead end cave.

Madara tries to memorize the route, but he has a feeling he would get lost if he tried to find the exit on his own. He’s never been down here in the cave systems. His family prefers to leave this area alone, knowing that it would be a perfect place for several different types of magical species if they decided to make this forest their home. Having human scent down here would lower its appeal. But he no longer needs to worry about that now that Tobirama has claimed the caves for his own use.

He glances around curiously at his soulmate’s den. There’s a pile of small furs in the far right corner, while the left contains the fireplace and the cooking pots. The ceiling was about a foot taller than he was, giving the place an enclosed feel. He wonders if it makes Tobirama’s instincts feel safe. After all, there were plenty of larger caves he could have chosen.

While Madara inspects his den, Tobirama gets a fire going. His little ball of light may be enough for them to see by, but it’s considerably colder down here than it is on the surface. Which is something he normally enjoys, as his fox form is constantly wearing a fur coat.

“Is this one a raccoon fur?” asks Madara, standing beside his makeshift bed.

“Yes, it is. Raccoon meat has a decent taste, and the humans in the village near my old forest seemed to like their furs. They were good for trading. Rabbit tastes better, though in recent years, I’ve developed a fondness for fish,” says Tobirama.

“Can’t decide on a favorite?” asks Madara, amused.

“It’s more like my favorite changes every few decades,” says Tobirama. “I like quite a variety of meats, though I’ve never understood the human fascination with pork. To my senses, those animals just smell…odd. The wild ones smell even worse than the farm-raised.”

“Huh. Any theories on why?”

Tobirama shrugs and sits down on his pile of furs, gesturing for Madara to join him. “It might have something to do with what they eat. Pigs will eat garbage if you let them, but the ones raised in a farm have a more controlled diet. Vultures smell similarly odd, and they eat dead bodies that they find, rather than hunt fresh. Perhaps the smell is a sign that I’ll get sick if I eat them.”

“Do they smell like poison?” asks Madara curiously.

“Not exactly. I can tell the meat won’t kill me, but I don’t want to chance getting food poisoning,” replies Tobirama.

“A reasonable precaution. When do you want to go back outside? It’ll take a while for me to show you all the places my clan is growing things,” says Madara.

“Right now is fine with me. I usually spend most of the day running around, so I’m not tired yet.”

Madara has followed Tobirama to the door before he remembers, “Do we need to put the fire out first?”

“I’ve got a spell on it. The fire will stay where it’s supposed to,” says Tobirama.

His light orb floats above them as they make their way out of the caves, shrinking down into nothing once they’re out under the open sun again. It takes several hours of walking, but Madara points out all the rare plants his clan is growing as well as which common wild plants they can use in potions. Along the way, they find a suitable place for Tobirama to grow his own food and the perfect spot for him to plant his brother’s tree.

He collects a handful of garlic and onion greens, planning to make soup for lunch. To that end, he keeps his eyes open for mushrooms, chickweed, and any sort of root vegetable. He finds a small patch of carrots on their way back to the cave, crouching down to let his magic dig them up.

“I’ve heard that wild carrot looks like hemlock. You can tell the difference?” asks Madara.

“I have a keener sense of smell than humans. To me, they’re _very_ different,” answers Tobirama.

He takes his finds back to his den, leaving Madara there to rest while he hunts down a rabbit. And while he’s out, he manages to find the mushrooms and chickweed he was looking for earlier. He hopes Madara likes his recipe.

Madara follows him around the caves, watching him curiously as he gets everything together. He washes the vegetables in his makeshift sink, then sets them aside in a bowl. He fills a pot up with water and gets it boiling while he prepares the meat in a separate room.

He lets the blood and organs drain into a temporary bowl he creates from the rock then separates the meat from the fur. Then he washes the blood off and creates a hook on the wall for the fur to dry. He conjures another ball of light and leaves it by the fur when he leaves with the meat.

“The organs I’ll leave out for the scavengers tonight,” says Tobirama, seeing the questions in Madara’s eyes. “And the light will give off enough heat to dry out the fur.”

He has one cutting board and a knife that he uses to chop up the meat, adding to the boiling water. The garlic and onion greens he simply breaks up into pieces with his fingers. Then he goes to wash his hands and cutting materials before getting out the salt and pepper.

“I don’t use a lot of seasonings, but I’ve noticed that these four spices work well with cooked meat. Though, honestly, I do have some interest in trying other spices, but I wouldn’t know what to put them on and in what amounts,” says Tobirama.

“You never asked any of your human neighbors for recipes?” asks Madara.

Tobirama shrugs. “I wasn’t sure who to ask, or who I could trust not to try and drug me. I already knew what scent salt and pepper should have, but the others? I wouldn’t be able to tell if they had added anything weird. I never stayed longer than necessary at the village, just traded what I needed and left.”

Madara is silent for a moment as realization strikes. “You don’t trust humans.”

Tobirama thinks about denying it, but ends up shaking his head. “No.”

“That’s why you were so reluctant to tell me that you’re a kitsune. You wanted to make sure you could trust me first,” says Madara.  

He doesn’t know what expression he’s making, but it causes Tobirama to stare intently at the cutting board as he peels and chops the carrots, his ears lying flat against his head.

_‘He avoids eye contact when he’s nervous?’_ wonders Madara.

Odd. He didn’t think Tobirama the type to avoid confrontation, but that was an impression he had gotten from letters. People sometimes acted differently in person.

“Humans can be very deceptive,” explains Tobirama. “Not all of those who want to bind kitsune use dark magic regularly, though the spell itself is very dark. And without that taint in their magic, it’s difficult to smell who to avoid.”

“Is there any way to protect you from that? From being bound?” asks Madara.

Tobirama stays silent for a moment, adding carrots to the pot to give himself more time to think. “I’ve heard rumors that bonded kitsune can’t be bound to someone else. But I don’t know if the bond itself interferes with the magic, or if their mate’s magic adds to their own, making them both too powerful to be bound.”

Madara blinks. “I don’t know what that means, bonded kitsune.”

“When a kitsune finds a mate they want to stay with permanently, their magics bind together. Their lifespans become linked, and a telepathic bond forms. They can put barriers up in their mind, so they’re not hearing each other’s thoughts all the time…….With how new things are between us, I was going to wait a few months before mentioning the possibility,” says Tobirama.

Madara considers the tense line of Tobirama’s shoulders. “I’m not mad you didn’t mention it earlier. But I’d like you to explain it now. How is a bond formed?”

Tobirama relaxes, finally turning back to face him. “From what I’ve heard, it takes at least a year of the couple being in close proximity before the bond can form. And it can’t occur unless both individuals desire it, both on a conscious and subconscious level. If we have any doubts about the bond, it won’t form.”

“…..I would live as long as you if we were bonded?” asks Madara.

Tobirama nods.

“Well, that would eliminate the tragedy of two people with vastly different lifespans being soulmates,” says Madara, lips curved up into the hint of a smile. “I’m not sure how I feel about the mind reading, but maybe I’ll get used to the idea.”

Tobirama smiles back, leaning forward to brush their lips together. “Thank you for not freaking out.”

“I can be reasonable when the occasion calls for it,” says Madara before pressing forward, Tobirama’s laughter muffled beneath his mouth.

He pulls Tobirama closer, hand skimming underneath the back of Tobirama’s shirt to feel the heat of his skin. His soulmate shivers against him and closes his eyes, mouth parting easily at the touch of his tongue. He gets lost in the feeling of kissing Tobirama and of finally being able to hold this brilliant man in his arms.

It’s not until the smell of cooked meat fills the air and his stomach rumbles that he pulls away, cheeks dusted a light pink. He focuses on getting his breathing under control while Tobirama adds the last of the ingredients.

“It should be ready in a few minutes,” says Tobirama, stirring the pot with a soup ladle.

Tobirama pulls out two bowls and two spoons from the second, unused pot resting against the wall and sets them out while waiting for the food to cook.

Madara finds it odd just how few dishes his soulmate has. There aren’t any plates, though he supposes Tobirama could use the cutting board if he had to. As far as he can tell, it doesn’t bother Tobirama to have so few items. He’s only expressed regret at losing most of his furs.

Well, with how comfortable Tobirama’s ‘bed’ is, he’d be upset to lose them too.

“The greens you put in, that’s called chickweed, right?” asks Madara.

Tobirama blinks, looking mildly surprised. “Yes. You have knowledge of wild edibles?”

“My intended career does require me to know a lot about plants,” agrees Madara wryly. “I’ve always planned to go out and collect ingredients that can’t be found in this forest, like animal furs and feathers. It seemed like a good idea to be able to scavenge for food in the wild.”

Tobirama scoops soup into the bowls as he considers Madara’s words. “That means we’ll be going on what the humans call ‘road trips’, correct?”

Madara automatically accepts the bowl Tobirama hands him, even as his mind reels at the use of ‘we’. Why hadn’t he considered before that his soulmate might want to go _with_ him when he travels? His own parents always go together when they have to travel farther than the city, after all. This shouldn’t be such a shock to him, and yet…

“I—yes, that is what they’re called. Will you...even enjoy going with me? I thought kitsunes didn’t like to leave their territory,” says Madara.

Tobirama shrugs and takes a sip of his soup. Madara follows suit, surprised by the flavor. For all that Tobirama downplayed his cooking ability, this was a recipe he was good at.

“What kitsune would try to take this forest next to a clan of potion masters?” asks Tobirama. “I doubt I really need to worry if we’re gone a few months of the year. That is, I’m assuming we won’t need to be absent longer, due to the convenience of the teleportation circles.”

“They do make things easier,” agrees Madara. “A few trips a year will be more than enough, and it usually doesn’t take my clansmen more than a few weeks to return from a trip.”

They chat about the future places he wants to visit over lunch, and then after they’ve cleaned up, Tobirama asks him to lie down next to him on the fur bed. His soulmate doesn’t elaborate on _why_ he wants to lie down, and he knows it’s not fatigue, but he starts to get a clue from the way Tobirama noses at his neck. He’s guessing that Tobirama either just wants to be close to him, or that he wants the furs to absorb their scent.

His eyelids start to feel heavy after a while, the calm atmosphere and the gentle heat from the fire making him drowsy. Tobirama’s tails wrap around his legs, causing him to smile. There are a lot of things he had discussed with his soulmate via ‘letters’ but the fact that he was a cuddler was not one of them.

He doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he wakes sometime later with Tobirama gently shaking his shoulder. It takes a moment of looking around before he remembers where he’s at, and then another moment for him to remember that his brothers are expecting him for dinner.

“What time is it?” asks Madara, sitting up.

“Sometime before sunset. I don’t think we’ve missed dinner, but we should head back now,” says Tobirama.

“Right. Let’s go before they decide to send out a search party,” says Madara.

Madara follows Tobirama out of the caves, letting his hands linger on the walls to leave his scent behind. They make it back it back in time to help his brothers prepare supper and then afterwards, they play board games together while his brothers get to know his soulmate.

And at night, he gets to curl up in his soulmate’s arms, dreaming of new possibilities for the two of them.

* * *

 

His parents return three days later, walking into the living room just as Tobirama is admiring the blanket he’s knit for him. Apparently, his estimate of a couple weeks had been too high. It’s just that in the past, he hasn’t been as motivated to knit something quickly, but he wants Tobirama to stay warm on the days he decides to sleep in his den.

Tajima and Beatrise enter the house and stop in front of the doorway, staring at the kitsune in their living room, a white handknit blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Tobirama stares back, eyes a bit wide as he waits for their reaction.

“Huh. I thought Jun and Katsu were trying to prank us when they said a kitsune had all but moved in with our sons while we were away,” says Beatrise, looking bemused. “Boys, is there something you want to tell us?”

“Tobi-kitsune is Madara’s soulmate!” exclaims Jiro, gleefully taking in their gobsmacked expressions.  

“He arrived here four days ago and Madara’s already made him a blanket,” adds Keitaro.

“A kitsune for a soulmate,” says Tajima thoughtfully. “And one with five tails. You’re considerably older than Madara, aren’t you?”

Tobirama eyes him warily. “….Yes.”

“Keep his age in mind when interacting, alright? Sometimes he may seem impulsive, but that’s just because he’s young. He’ll mature with time,” says Tajima.

Tobirama blinks while Madara scowls beside him.

“I can be mature!” protests Madara, defensive. “I look after my brothers while you’re gone, don’t I?”

Tajima gives him a faintly indulgent glance. “So you do. But there are different levels of maturity. It wouldn’t do for your soulmate to expect the same level of forethought and be blindsided.”

Madara’s eyebrows furrow, confusion and irritation warring in his eyes.  

“What your Father means to say is that Tobi?…”

“Tobirama.”

“….is that Tobirama should be patient with you,” says Beatrise. “It will cause less fights if he remembers that you’ve only just entered adulthood.”

“…Oh. This is you guys being all parental and giving relationship advice,” realizes Madara.

“Yes, darling. And isn’t it more pleasant than the shovel talk?” asks Beatrise.

Madara grimaces. “Don’t even think about it. Tobirama doesn’t need to be threatened into being a good soulmate.”

Tobirama sends him a look of confusion.

“Ah, the shovel talk is basically parents going if you hurt my kid, I’ll bury your body in the backyard with a shovel,” explains Madara.

Tobirama blinks in surprise. “Even soulmates get this talk?”

“Unfortunately, soulmate relationships are not as perfect as the romance books portray,” says Beatrise. “Those who assume that a soulmate relationship will be _easy_ don’t put in the necessary work that any relationship needs to function and end up hurting each other.”

“I don’t have any experience with romantic relationships. You’ll help us if we have questions?” asks Tobirama.

“Of course. Tajima and I have been together for twenty-four years. You don’t stay together that long without learning a thing or two about how to make a relationship work,” says Beatrise.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. Now, who wants to hear how our trip went?” asks Beatrise.

“I do! I do!” exclaims Jiro, all but bouncing in place. “What did you find?”

“Shed Ryūda scales,” says Tajima, slightly smug. “There were quite a few other potion masters scouting out the forest, but we got there early enough to get three entire skins.”

“Which is enough for two dozen potions,” says Beatrise. “Ryūda scales are good for a variety of potions, but they’re best in strength and flexibility enhancers. Popular among the Knights and other warriors.”

“What do you Ryūda look like?” asks Takeo.

“Like miniature versions of those dragons you see in storybooks. Actual dragons don’t exist, of course, but the Ryūda were probably the inspiration for those stories. Once a year, they shed their skin, similar to snakes,” says Tajima. “Any potion master with an ounce of common sense searches for the skins, though you have to be cautious. Ryūda are quite territorial, and if you get too close to their nest, they’ll try to kill you.”

“How do you find their skins without wandering too close to the nests?” asks Izuna.

“There are signs to look for. They make very distinct scratch marks on trees that border their territory. There’s always a Ryūda within three feet of a nest, and their warning screech is different from any other sound they make. If you hear it, then you need to go back the way you came. They won’t attack you if you retreat after the first warning,” says Tajima.

“They have a vicious bite,” recalls Tobirama.

Madara looks startled, then concerned.

Tobirama shrugs at him. “I wondered around the world for about three hundred years before settling down, remember? I’ve encountered nearly every animal in this country.”

“What about a coatl?” asks Beatrise, gaze suddenly become intense.

“No?” Tobirama answers, confused. “They live in their own dimension, kind of like the Fae, though they have different domains.”

“So you don’t have any experience interacting with them,” says Beatrise, disappointed.

Tobirama shakes his head, then raises a questioning eyebrow at Tajima.

“There have been rumors of recent coatl sightings up in the eastern mountains. They only appear every few centuries, and from our ancestor’s notes, we know it can be dangerous attempting to make contact with them,” says Tajima.

Tobirama hums in understanding. “They don’t like humans, do they?”

“Unfortunately not. Their feathers are a vital ingredient for a youth potion. No one else has been able to replicate that potion’s effects without coatl feathers,” says Beatrise.

She grabs a book off the top shelf and flips halfway through, then holds the book up for them to see. Centered in the middle of the page was a drawing of a large serpent with multi-color wings.

“What exactly does the youth potion do?” asks Tobirama.

“One feather can produce a potion that reverses aging by a hundred years. Naturally, only someone _really_ old would want to drink the entire potion, but it can increase someone’s natural lifespan,” says Beatrise.

Tobirama looks up from the book to stare at her in shock. “It can truly reverse aging? Has anyone ever died from the potion?”

“No one’s taken enough to be in negative years, so we’re not sure if it would kill them. However, in the beginning, someone did take enough to become a toddler again. The reports say they were not happy about that,” says Beatrise.

“An adult stuck in the body of a child. I can see why that would be unpleasant,” adds Tajima.

“But if taken correctly, it could make the elderly in our clan young again,” says Izuna. “They would have more time to play with their grandchildren.”

“Exactly,” says Tajima, giving Izuna an approving look. “A potion this rare and valuable is not to be sold to the highest bidder, but to be used for the benefit of the clan.”

“Should I assume that means you intend to seek out these coatl?” asks Tobirama.

“Maybe not us, in particular, but someone in the clan, yes,” says Beatrise. She hesitates for a moment. “….They might respond better to you.”

His ears flick back, eyes widening as he stares at her disbelief.

She misunderstands his expression and hastens to reassure him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We’re not trying to use your relationship with Madara to receive favors. No one in the clan will be upset if you refuse. It’s just that you have a higher chance of success, so I had to ask just in case you didn’t mind.”

“It’s not that,” Tobirama interrupts, trying not to visibly lean back. Her rambling speech discomforts him, though he’s unsure as to why. “I simply wasn’t expecting you to trust me with such an important task when you’ve only just met me.”

Beatrise smiles at him, relief shining in her eyes. “Well, we may have only technically met now, but it’s not like Madara never mentioned any of your conversations. He’s given us a general idea of what kind of person you are.”

“However, your status as a kitsune came as a shock,” Tajima says dryly. 

Madara snorts. “It came as a shock to me too.”

Tobirama shrugs, keeping his face impassive. “I needed to see your reaction in person, to know how you really felt about it. People can too easily lie in letters.”

“That is sadly understandable, considering the world we live in,” says Beatrise. “But hopefully, you’ll learn to trust us in time. No one in the clan is a dark magic user. The most you’d have to worry about is an over-zealous potion maker asking you for fur, not realizing that they’re being rude. Telling them that you aren’t comfortable giving fur should make them back off, and if not, you can report the matter to me or Tajima, and we’ll talk to them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tobirama hesitates for a moment, then sits down on one of the couches, finding it awkward to just keep standing around. The others follow his lead, Madara and Izuna on either side of him while the younger children share a couch with their parents. “What can you tell me about the coatl? If I’m going to negotiate with them, I need to have some idea of what to expect. All I know is that they’re intelligent enough to have a spoken language.”

“Well, we know they value loyalty and dislike greed,” says Beatrise.

“They hate to be disrespected,” says Tajima. “Centuries ago, one of our clansmen witnessed an outsider almost get cut to pieces for speaking rudely to a coatl. It’s still unknown if all coatl can control the air.”

“Do we know how coatl feel about non-humans?” asks Tobirama.

“There’s been evidence of kitsune families living in the forests and mountains that coatl visit. No one has actually seen them interacting, but they don’t appear to view each other as enemies either,” says Beatrise.

“Right. That’s…something. How have feathers been attained in the past?” asks Tobirama.

“The first one to attain feathers and the one to create the youth potion was named Yumiko. She was the granddaughter of our clan’s founder, Indra. Yumiko brought the coatl gifts as a goodwill gesture and spoke to them politely, asking them if they would listen to her request,” says Beatrise.

“One of them was impressed by her manners and was willing to speak with her. They discussed what she would be allowed to do with the feathers and what the coatl would expect in trade. In the end, she was able to acquire a handful of feathers. Yumiko could immediately sense the high levels of life magic within them. By placing them beside other magical ingredients, she could get an idea of how their magics would react to each other,” says Tajima.

“She cut one of the feathers into thirds and made three different potions. By seeing how the first two turned out, she was able to perfect the third batch,” says Beatrise.

“So quickly?” asks Madara, surprised. “Some potion recipes were altered dozens of times before they were perfected.”

“Yumiko had a stronger gift than most in our clan. She was hypersensitive to how different plant and animal magics would interact with each other,” explains Beatrise.

“Is there a potion that can make someone hypersensitive to magic?” asks Keitaro.

“Not yet. Can you think of some of the dangers that would occur when trying to create such a potion?” asks Beatrise.

“Um, too much sensitivity maybe? And not being able to reverse the affects,” says Keitaro thoughtfully.

“Good. Anything else?” she asks, glancing to all of her children.

“Creating the opposite effect?” suggests Takeo.

“Yes. That’s a major risk with creating a new potion. Sometimes, people misunderstand how the ingredients will interact. Or they use the wrong quantiles or add them in the wrong order. Such dangers are why you’re not allowed to begin experimenting until you’re at least seventeen,” says Beatrise.

“Twenty-five is the preferred age,” says Tajima. “You need enough experience brewing already existing potions to see first-hand how ingredients react to each other. Simply reading it from a book doesn’t cement the knowledge into your heads.”

“So, Tobirama, do you have any interest in potions?” asks Beatrise.

Tobirama takes a minute to think about it. “The idea of experimenting has some appeal, though actually making potions every day seems like it might be tedious. As a kitsune, I have some magic sensitivity, though I don’t know what all the different magics mean. I can just tell that different plants are giving off different types of magic. Perhaps with the help of an experienced potions master, I could learn how to differentiate between them and help design potions.”

“That’s an excellent idea. I’ll ask around to see who has the time and skill to work with you,” says Beatrise.

“And in the meantime, we need to know if you’ll be willing to negotiate with the coatl. It’s a mission that could take a few weeks to complete and needs to be started as soon as possible. If you need time to think about, we’ll need a decision by lunch tomorrow, so we know whether we need to look for other volunteers,” says Tajima.

“Would Madara be able to come with me?” asks Tobirama. “Assuming he wants to, that is.”

A glance at his soulmate is all the reassurance he needs, the excitement at the prospect of an adventure evident in Madara’s eyes. Tajima and Beatrise seem less than thrilled by the idea, starting a debate with each other on whether they should allow it.

“He doesn’t have enough magic to protect himself from a coatl,” says Beatrise.

“The clan can supply him with potions to keep him safe. But he doesn’t have any experience with diplomacy,” says Tajima.

“There have been dozens of people with strong diplomacy skills that failed to charm coatl. I don’t think charisma and sweet words are what sway them,” says Beatrise.

Tobirama leans in closer to Madara to quietly ask, “Do they always have conversations like this, where they both debate the pros and cons of an argument?”

“All the time,” Madara whispers back, exasperated. “We might be here a while.”

They do eventually come to a decision, but not before Jiro and Takeo retrieve a book to read while they wait. It’s a comical sight, seeing two children calmly turning the pages of a book while their parents have a serious debate beside them.

“Alright,” sighs Beatrise. “It’s not the first mission we would have chosen for you, but we’re reasonably certain that Tobirama can keep you and himself safe.”

“It’s not like I’m _helpless_ ,” grumbles Madara. “I took martial arts lessons with Uncle Natsu.”

“Lessons that you stopped taking two years ago,” says Tajima, frowning. “You’re out of practice. Go see him tomorrow and ask for a spar. He can make sure you still remember how to throw a punch.”

“What would a punch even do to a coatl?” mutters Madara. Then at his father’s stern look, he gives in with a sigh. “Yes, fine. I’ll train with him tomorrow.”

“Good. While you’re doing that, we can gather up all the necessary supplies. For a trip this long, you’ll have to do a lot of hunting,” warns Tajima.

Madara grimaces but nods. Skinning and cleaning a dead animal was gross, but everyone in the clan was taught how to do it at thirteen. A lot of survival skills were taught to them throughout their childhood. The clan wants to make sure everyone can take care of themselves if they were ever forced to survive off the land.

“Now, have you guys eaten supper yet?” asks Beatrise.

They shake their heads.

“Then let’s get cooking, and we can talk during the meal. I’m interested in learning more about my son’s soulmate,” says Beatrise. “Oh, and you can ask us questions too. I wouldn’t want this to feel like an interrogation.”

Tobirama follows them into the kitchen and helps prepare the meal, becoming more relaxed as he discovers Beatrise’s easy-going nature and Tajima’s dry humor. They were both intelligent and patiently answered his questions, having had five kids that went through the ‘why’ stage of their development.

As they talk, he’s reminded of different facts that Madara has written to him over the years. Such as, Beatrise married into the clan and has a sister, mother, father, and uncle living in another city. Every year, during the spring, Beatrise takes her husband and children to stay with her sister’s family for two weeks. During the fall, Beatrise’s family comes to visit them here at the clan compound for two weeks. They also take day trips to attend each other’s birthday parties.

Tajima has two younger brothers; one of them has a daughter. His father died in a potion’s accident about five years ago, but his mother is still alive. She lives in the clan compound and sells potions at the city market.

“Saturday afternoons after often devoted to group hobbies,” explains Beatrise, answering his question about what the clan does for fun. “Some people will get together and play a game, either sports or some other physical activity. Others will sit together and knit, chit-chatting about different things. There’s also those that love to carve. Just depends on what people are in the mood for.”

“In the spring, we have people take day trips down to the river to kayak. Some of them spend the night outside,” says Tajima.

Takeo wrinkles his nose. “I don’t like camping. Bugs get everywhere.”

“You don’t have potions for that?” asks Tobirama.

“Not in the way you mean. There’s nothing that will keep just bugs away from our campsite. We can line the area with a potion, but it will keep all living creatures away. It’s not practical for those of us who are searching for specific animals, so we haven’t put much effort into making one for recreational camping. There are scents that bugs don’t like, but it’s not completely effective,” says Tajima.

“Hmm. There are some countries where mosquitos carry diseases. If you could create a potion to keep them away, you’d have something for international trade,” says Tobirama.

“I thought you hadn’t left the country?” asks Madara.

Tobirama shakes his head. “No. Hashirama is the one who travels.”

“That’s the name of your brother, isn’t it? Is he also a kitsune?” asks Beatrise.

“A dryad, actually. One with many trees and a love of exploration. Your children said it likely you wouldn’t mind me planting one of his trees in the forest. Hashirama can travel between them,” says Tobirama.

“We’d be honored to have your brother’s tree in our forest,” says Tajima.

“When next you see him, please extend our invitation for him to dine with us,” says Beatrise.

“Thank you. I’m sure he’ll be happy to accept. Though I don’t know if you’re aware that dryads are vegetarians?”

“I had heard that. Will he mind us eating meat or should I have all the dishes be vegetarian?” asks Beatrise.

“It doesn’t bother him what others eat. It’s simply his own instincts that won’t let him eat animals,” says Tobirama.

“That makes things a bit more convenient,” says Beatrise. “I could roast a chicken and make several vegetable dishes to go with it.” Then asks Tajima, “Do you think your mother will want to attend? I don’t want to invite too many over for the first dinner, but it would feel rude not to invite the immediate family.”

“Hashirama actually likes large parties. Everywhere he goes, he makes friends. I’m the one who prefers small get-togethers.”

Beatrise smiles at him. “Then a small party it is. We want you to be comfortable too, and I’m sure your brother would agree. The others in the clan can always have their own parties later to celebrate Hashirama’s arrival.”

Tobirama is touched by her consideration, but it’s dissatisfying….her assumption that, _of_ _course_ , her relatives will want to throw Hashirama a welcoming party. It’s not that he even wants people to throw him parties, but that they never do for him, but _always_ for Hashirama…it can make someone feel a little unwelcome.

Madara abruptly shifts forward, reaching out to grasp his hand. Tobirama startles, but calms quickly, letting Madara lace their fingers together. Had Madara seen he was getting upset?

“The clan would be happy to give you a welcoming party, as well, if only because you’re my soulmate. They value family,” says Madara. “It’s not tradition to throw parties for kitsunes because they rarely visit human cities. Whereas dryads have less aversion to us, and since they can bless a crop to have abundance for years, it only makes sense to try and get on their good side.”

That does make him feel better, but it’s realizing how attentive Madara has been to what he writes that truly cheers him up. He’s told his soulmate about the times he and Hashirama used to travel together, and how easily Hashirama could make friends while he struggled.

“A party isn’t necessary, but I appreciate the sentiment,” says Tobirama.

Madara studies his expression intently for a moment before nodding. He gently squeezes Tobirama’s hand then lets go, returning to his meal.

The rest of the family pretends not to notice, letting them have their privacy. Beatrise and Tajima start up a conversation with their youngest, curious to know what the children learned while they were away. Some of the information is even interesting to Tobirama, as he’s never had any formal schooling. Traveling the country teaches him about geography, but not the history of the land. And a kitsune asking a human for a history lesson would have drawn attention. Rumors would have spread, and the unsavory sort would have known just where to look for him.

After the meal, they all gather around the living room. Board games are retrieved from the closet, and Tobirama gets to experience his first family game night. It’s more relaxed than he was expecting. He’s heard some families can get competitive, but none of them seem to care who wins. They just want to play the games and talk to each other.

Tobirama plays with them for a while then eventually convinces the others to let him light the fireplace. That accomplished, he shifts into fox form and curls up in front of the fire. The rest of them may think it odd, but the heat feels _good._ Soothing and healing, it lulls him into a light doze.

He doesn’t even stir as Jiro begins to brush his fur again. The child doesn’t have an ounce of duplicity within him, and he feels _safe,_ here, in this home. His soulmate is as trustworthy in person as he in their letters, and he has little doubt his family is the same.

Just before falling asleep, he can hear Beatrise’s surprise at how relaxed he is around them. It would be an interesting conversation to hear, perhaps, but he’s too tired to listen. He was awake part of the night, due to his nocturnal nature, and now all he wants is a nap. If he becomes curious enough, he’ll ask Madara about it later.

* * *

 

“Why did they have to pick someplace so _warm?_ ” complains Madara, wiping sweat from his brow.

“Because they’re part-snake?” Tobirama asks rhetorically, though silently agrees with him. It’s _hot_ near the equator. The other side of the country is cooler, though still warm enough to suit his tastes. This much heat is just excessive.

Madara shoots him a sour look but saves his breath. They’ve been hiking most of the day and both are starting to get a bit grouchy. At this rate, they’ll be in no state of mind to see the coatl.

“We should probably set up camp. The sun’s going to set soon and we’re both tired,” says Madara.

Tobirama hesitates a moment before nodding. He’s already asked the local kitsune for permission to travel through their territory to meet the coatl, but it still makes his instincts wary to be here. This isn’t his forest, and while the magic of the land isn’t hostile, it’s not exactly welcoming either.

They set their sleeping bags side-by-side and zip them together, the better to keep them warm at night. How quickly Tobirama has adjusted to having Madara sleep beside him; it’s almost surreal. The thought of sleeping alone now has no appeal.

When they get hungry, they eat the dried jerky and fruit in the backpacks. It’s best to hunt as little as possible in another kitsune’s territory. They’ll tolerate it for a short time, but it makes them grouchy. He would know.

While he eats, he takes a moment to check on the gifts they bought in the nearby town. A spice kit and an assortment of teas. Since they weren’t sure what coatl like, they tried to get them something practical. Weapons, although useful, could be taken the wrong way. Honestly, they don’t even know if coatl spice their food, but they have to try something.

“We should probably find a stream or something and try to clean up,” says Madara. “The coatl might get offended if we look…messy.”

Tobirama lifts his eyebrow, half incredulous. “They live _outside._ ”

Madara shrugs. “That doesn’t stop people from caring about personal hygiene. It just makes it more difficult.”

Tobirama concedes he has a point, so off they go to find some clean water. They both brought a sponge for this very purpose. The water is too cold to just dip themselves in, though he’s able to warm up the sponges. Five hundred years he’s lived outside, and he already misses human showers after just a week.

Though it seems he’s yet to adopt the human sense of modesty. Madara’s face is almost as red as an apple, even though they’re still wearing their underwear. Is bearing the torso and legs such an embarrassing thing for humans?

It’s cute how Madara avoids his gaze as they sit around the fire, waiting for their skin to dry before getting dressed. A smile tugs at his lips, but he refrains from laughing. He waits a few minutes for Madara to calm down then scoots closer, raising a hand to cup his cheek.

“You’re almost as warm as the fire,” says Tobirama softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Madara’s mouth. Somehow, his soulmate gets even redder. “What about this situation has you so embarrassed?”

Interestingly, the question makes Madara visibly less embarrassed as he begins to analyze his own feelings.

“I suppose it’s because you’re the first non-family member I’ve been this undressed around,” says Madara. “It feels like there’s a….sexualness to it. And….I guess I’m also a bit self-conscious? I don’t know what you think about the way I look.”

“You’re attractive,” says Tobirama, bemused. Did his soulmate not know his own beauty? “I imagine you’ll only get more so as you age. You’re still just leaving your teenage years, after all.”

“Huh. That’s the first time I’ve heard someone talking about aging in a positive way,” says Madara thoughtfully. “If that bond you mentioned formed between us, how would that affect my aging process?”

“It would slow it down to a significant degree,” says Tobirama. “Ideally, we would wait until you’re at the desired age before letting the bond form. As I look to be in my late twenties, we should consider waiting until you look the same.”

“No matter how I look, I’m always going to be younger than you.”

Tobirama studies Madara’s expression, trying to see if he’s upset by the age difference. But, no, it’s just an observation.

“Still, it might matter to you later, us looking different ages forever,” says Tobirama. “I’d rather not risk it.”

“Hmm. Maybe,” replies Madara, doubtfully. “It’ll probably bother me more when my younger brothers start looking older than me. But that’s not something that can be helped when your soulmate is a nigh-immortal nature spirit.”

“The reason I agreed to this mission so easily is for the sake of your brothers,” admits Tobirama. “If we can work out a deal with one of the coatl, we could get enough feathers to prolong your brothers’ lives as well. They may not want to live as long as us, but I want to give you more time with them.”

“ _Oh.”_ Madara stares at him, dark eyes wide with shock and awe.

Tobirama huffs out a small laugh and kisses him. “Don’t look so surprised. Family is important to both of us, and this is for me as much for you. I’ve found myself enjoying having younger brothers around. I want to stay with my new family for as long as possible.”

Without a word, Madara pulls him into a kiss, trying to show his appreciation through action. As unclothed as they are, it quickly turns heated, until Tobirama has to pull back so they can cool down. There’s a part of him that wants to keep going, but that’s the lust talking. Neither of them are truly ready for sex.

His tails inch closer as Madara licks his lips, and he has to forcibly pull them back. It’s strange how much desire he’s felt since meeting Madara in person. He always thought he had a low sex drive, but perhaps his hormones are just emotion driven.

“We should….probably get some rest,” says Tobirama, unable to look away from Madara’s lips. “The, uh, coatl might be early risers.”

“Hmm. I don’t think an extra five minutes is going to hurt anything,” Madara says slyly, leaning closer.

Tobirama gives in with a quiet purr, losing track of time. The soft slide of lips against his own and the heat of another body pressing down on him takes up all his attention. He keeps enough awareness not to let it go any further, and eventually, the inferno under his skin settles down to a gentle simmer.

The air is warm enough that they settle down on top of their sleeping bags, his tails draped over Madara’s legs. He can’t even describe how satisfying it is to his instincts for Madara to allow his tails to stay. It feels like he’s claiming Madara as his mate and the claim is being accepted. That _he’s_ being accepted.

As relaxed as they are, it doesn’t take much longer for them to fall asleep. Tobirama has already set up a magical perimeter, so he doesn’t have to worry about anyone sneaking up on them. If anyone with the least amount of magic approaches, he’ll know immediately.

Thankfully, it’s the light of a new dawn that wakes them rather than a proximity alert. Meeting the coatl while half-awake would not leave the best first impression.

Tobirama slowly sits up and nudges Madara awake. His soulmate groggily opens his eyes, then stares up at him incredulously. Which, fair enough. He hasn’t been the first one out of bed since they met.

“It’s difficult to stay asleep in a stranger’s territory.” Tobirama gets food out for them both, handing Madara an apple. “We should eat quickly and head out. I think I can sense the coatl nearby. Their magic is very vibrant and, hmm, alive is the best word for it, I suppose.”

Madara squints in the direction he’s pointed out. “I think I can sense them too, but it’s faint. How many of them do you think there are?”

“….At least a dozen.”

Madara pales. “If they get violent—”

“I’ll be able to get us to safety,” says Tobirama, reassuringly. “I can’t _win_ against that many of them, but that’s not the goal. And there’s no guarantee they’ll attack us, anyway. People have asked me for fur samples before, but I’ve never gotten violent. Simply told them no.”

“Mm. Somehow, I doubt all kitsune are as nice about it as you,” says Madara wryly, rearranging his pack so that the healing potions are on top. “But we’re not going to get anything done sitting here worrying about it. I’m ready to go.”

They trek their way through the forest, Tobirama taking the lead in case he needs to cast a shield. He comes to a halt at the first flash of color. Red, purple, and gold standing out sharply against the forest of greens and browns.

“Oh? What’s this? A human and a kitsune, and yet I sense no will-binding magic,” says a deep voice, worryingly close.

Tobirama warily looks up to find gold eyes staring at them intently. “No. Madara didn’t enslave me. He’s my soulmate.”

“A soulmate? I didn’t think kitsune had those,” says a second voice, higher pitched. She lands on a nearby branch, peering at them curiously. “And yet there does seem to be evidence of it in your magic.”

“As far as I know, other kitsune don’t have soulmates. Though, I haven’t asked all of them. There could be others,” says Tobirama.

“Hmm. I see. Why don’t you introduce yourselves and tell us why you’re here? We don’t get many people visiting just to say hello.”

“Well, I’m Tobirama and this is Madara Uchiha. We’ve come here to see if any of you are interested in a trade. As we don’t know your culture, we can only hope this question won’t be offensive. But one of Madara’s ancestors discovered that coatl feathers can be used to make a longevity potion. It’s not immortality, but it can add several years to someone’s life.”

The two coatls exchange looks before the male speaks. “It’s not an offensive question, per se, but your request is something we’re hesitant to fulfill. I’m sure you, of all species, can understand the dangers in giving parts of yourself to another.”

“I do understand. But are you aware that kitsune cannot break their promises without dying? We can also sense when someone isn’t being truthful when making a promise to us. If we come to an agreement, I could make a promise to only use the feathers for the agreed upon purpose. Then I would only allow a potion master who makes the same promise to me to have access to the feathers.”

They still seem wary, but a third coatl approaches and fixes a steady gaze on Madara. “You haven’t said anything yet, human. Your clan is Uchiha, isn’t it? I’ve heard that name before. Tell me, what do you intend to do with this longevity potion?”

Madara straightens his posture under her stare, unwilling to be cowed. “I wish to give the elders of my clan a longer life. And if possible, I want more time with my brothers. Tobirama says that when we bond, I’ll live as long as him. I know I can’t extend their life forever, but a hundred years doesn’t sound like enough time with them.”

“Hmm. No intention of selling any of the potions for profit?” she asks.

“Never. Can you imagine the wars that would break out? People would kill for such a potion, for the recipe even. The coatl would also be hunted. My clan believes in treating magical species with respect, and always gaining permission for ingredients from species that are intelligent enough to give a no or yes. And not necessarily in words. The nundu can’t speak but we still find a way to communicate with them.”

She nods thoughtfully, then flaps her wings to lift up from the tree. “Very well. Come with me and we’ll discuss trade.”

They follow her to a clearing further in the forest, within yelling distance of the other coatl while still giving them a sense of privacy. She lands a few feet in front of them, curling her long body in a circle, ascending layers that give her some height.

“Now, where to start?” she muses. “Hmm. I know. My kind shed their feathers throughout the year. We end up with anywhere from one to two dozen.”

Madara’s eyes widen.

She pauses. “….How many years does each feather give?”

“A hundred years,” answers Tobirama, seeing that Madara is too stunned to speak. “A dozen feathers could give sixty people an extra twenty years of life.”

“So each feather is worth a lot,” she concludes. “But as you don’t intend to sell the potions, you can’t afford to buy them for what they’re actually worth. On the other hand, I have no real need of expensive things. What is your clan willing to offer?”

“There are many things we’re willing to trade. We know how to make almost every potion recipe that’s currently in existence. There are healing potions, strength enhancers, speed boosters, and potions that boost mental processing. Aside from that, we can also acquire a variety of things from human markets. Blankets, spices, food. We’re not actually sure what to offer you. What do coatl like? What do _you_ like?” asks Madara.

“Hmm. That was a good distinction there, at the end, showing you know I’m an individual. Now, to be perfectly honest, I don’t think I’ll need any of your potions. Coatl get stronger and smarter as they age, and I’m in my 700’s. Though perhaps for future trades, if I discover any of my fellow coatl are looking for such things. For now though, I’m more interested in unique artwork and books. The latter because I like to read and the former because my mother’s birthday is coming up. Any suggestions?” she asks.

“The medium is something to consider,” says Tobirama. “Are you looking for paintings, wood carvings, ceramics? Does she like scenery paintings or perhaps something to do with animals?”

“She likes architecture. Humans come up with some rather unique buildings, bridges, fountains, and even garden designs. If you can find paintings or even 3d models of interesting architecture, that would be worth trading. As for books, I like science fiction and history. Not war history, though. I want to learn about something actually interesting that happened in the past.”

“The human tendency to focus on their wars bores me as well,” says Tobirama.

They make a list of the things she wants, writing it down on a piece of paper Madara brought with him. Then it’s time to decide how much each item is worth. Five large books for one feather. Artwork is trickier to figure out as the prices vary to a greater extent.

“This would be a lot easier if you could just come with us to the market and pick out what you want,” mutters Madara, frustrated.

Tobirama gives him a sharp look. It isn’t her fault that humans would hunt her or that her snake body would make shopping difficult. But she doesn’t look offended, thankfully. She looks….thoughtful. Assessing.

“Yes, that would help, wouldn’t it? I have…an alternate form. Normally, I would not share such a secret with an outsider, but I too, have a soulmate. A teenager who claims to be from the Uchiha clan. His name is Izuna.”

Madara is speechless as she transforms, shifting into a woman with long brown-hair, her clothes taking on the color of her wings, gold and purple. This was his brother’s soulmate, the one who hadn’t visited because she ‘lived on another continent’? More like on another plane of existence!

“Izuna…he told me the name of his soulmate. If you are her, what’s your name?” asks Madara.

“Touka, daughter of Maivara. We don’t have clans, but we keep track of our relatives to a certain point. We do have something of a matriarchy, where the oldest woman in the family is someone to be listened to with respect. She checks in on everyone and settles disputes within the family.”

“Izuna did mention something like that. Saying that you lived in a village with family groups and a ruling system similar to a matriarchy,” says Madara. Then he gives a slight shake of his head. “This is so surreal. First, I find out my soulmate is a kitsune, and now my brother’s soulmate is a coatl. And I still have three other brothers! For all any of us know, they could have nonhuman soulmates too!”

“That would make sense,” says Tobirama, thoughtfully. He continues at Madara’s uncomprehending frown, “Remember the conversation we had with your brothers, about how Lady Magic might take someone’s family into consideration when deciding who’s the most compatible? Maybe you or Izuna could have been just as compatible with a human, but if you’re going to give one person a long-lived soulmate, why not their siblings as well? It results in less heartache, and soulmates are meant to be a source of joy.”

“An interesting theory, though one we may never be able to prove,” says Touka. “I take it that you’ll keep this secret between us?”

“Of course. But when are you planning to meet Izuna?” asks Madara.

“Originally, I was going to wait until he was nineteen. It seemed creepy to meet my soulmate while he was still a child.” Her gaze slides over to Tobirama.

He shrugs. “I waited until he was seventeen. That’s when the humans consider themselves adults.”

Touka gives a neutral hum and changes the subject. “Are the two of you just the negotiators or did the clan also give you money to buy trade items?”

“We were given a few hundred dollars, either to buy peace offerings or….something like a down payment. For more expensive items, we were supposed to go back and discuss things with the Clan Head,” says Madara.

“Peace offerings. Were you worried we’d be…hostile?” asks Touka.

“Uh, maybe? Coatl aren’t sighted in the human world very often, and we have very little information about them. For all we knew, we might have been attacked on sight,” says Madara.

“Hmm. We’re not as violent as you were imagining, though we are _skilled_ at fighting. Our philosophy is to kill only when necessary. We’re not aggressive by nature,” says Touka.

“That’s good to know. Touka, would you like to accompany us to the marketplace? The one at the nearby city should still be open for a few more hours,” says Tobirama.

She’s silent a moment, tilting her head like she’s listening to something unseen. “My sister says if I’m not back by sunset, she’ll come looking for us. Other than that, we’re good to go.”

Touka walks beside him on the way down the village, where Madara teaches them both the art of haggling. For their first trip, they find a lovely painting of a village in autumn, everything shaded with an orange tint. In addition, she picks out two books and a bracelet. Tobirama wonders if the jewelry is for her, as she isn’t currently wearing any.

“Do they sell maps of the continent here? I was thinking about visiting in a few months. It’ll give me a chance to meet Izuna, though I don’t intend to stay for long. Being around him as a child still seems wrong with how old I am,” says Touka.

“There might be one at the bookstore. I’ll go check,” says Madara.

They hadn’t gone far since Touka picked out her books. It takes Madara only a few minutes to return with a map, proceeding to show Touka where the clan compound is in relation to their current location. She takes a moment to memorize the map, then folds it up and stores it in one of her books.

“Okay. Let’s get back to the forest so I can give you some of the feathers.”

Touka lets her wings come free as soon as the trees hide them from sight. Large, beautiful wings on the back of a human body. It’s not a sight Tobirama thought he would ever see.

She cards her fingers through her wings, slowly, carefully, and pulls out three feathers. “These are the only loose ones right now. I’ll collect more as they’re ready to fall out. Even if it wasn’t painful, it’s not healthy to pull the feathers.”

“My clan has plenty of practice at being patient, and we’d not ask you to hurt yourself to save us a bit of time,” assures Madara, accepting the feathers from her gratefully.

Touka gives a soft smile in response before slowly shifting back into her snake form. Her tail twines through the handles of her shopping bags as she rises up into the air. After a round of well-wishes and farewells, she takes off to rejoin her family.

Madara carefully wraps the feathers in cloth and adds them to his backpack. Then he holds his hand out to Tobirama. “Ready to go home?”

Tobirama threads his fingers with Madara’s, smiling at that word, _home_. No longer does it mean an empty forest, his only companion a semi-aware forest and the occasional visitor. Now he has an entire family to welcome him back.

“Yes. Let’s go home.”


End file.
